Pourquoi Moi ?
by SeveRogue
Summary: *UPLOAD CHAP. 5* - Dur de se retrouver au réveil face à ses petits états d'âme et face à quelques larves de 5ème année... Il faut sauver le soldat Dray. Avec des reviews, si possible ^^.
1. Noël : Pfff Billevisées !

_**POURQUOI MOI ?**_  
**  
N/A :** Ah ben tiens, me revoilà en solo, maint'nant !  
  
Je me disais que j'allais renouer avec mes bonnes vieilles habitudes, et, bande de veinards, vous allez en profiterez chaleureusement. Pour une fois dans ma jeune vie d'étudiant décérébré pas sérieux, un équilibre moins bancal s'est instauré depuis quelques semaines, phase propice à la tendance généreuse et ouverte (en tout cas, moins sociopathe). Aussi, alors que la nuit s'est déjà installée pour décorer son plafond d'un drap sombre parsemé de paillettes étranges et malicieuses, c'est Draco Malfoy qui prendra place ce soir dans mes élucubrations parfois douteuses, au pire scabreuses, mais toujours heureuses.   
Rassurez-vous, groupies en délire, pas question de l'écarteler en tirant ses membres avec 4 Ford Anglia sauvages, ni de le gaver de Véritaserum pour révéler ses fantasmes sexuels concernant quelques personnes présentes en cet auditoire (inutile de jouer les innocentes…), mais tout simplement un extrait de vie sur un autre extrait de vie, plus réel, lui. Quoique tellement plongé dans l'imagination que l'amalgame est de suite facile à faire. Un hommage à la passion que certaines personnes sont capables de ressentir, et plus particulièrement ma partenaire de rêves, Mélusine, qui verra par elle-même que le numéro de soliste me convient aussi bien que celui de duo. Pour un instant, seulement.  
  
« Distinguez le beau du laid, comparez l'horreur et la beauté.  
Apprenez à rêver, et il vous sauvera des dures réalités. »  
  
Disclaimer : HP et tout son univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Impossible de se faire du fric la-dessus, vu que JKR s'en fait elle-même toute seule, comme une grande. Et à partir du 21 juin prochain, elle s'en fera encore plus... pour notre plus grand plaisir.  
Ford Anglia est une marque déposée du groupe Ford General Motors (au cas où on viendrait me chercher des noises de bronze à ce sujet)  
  
Enfin, pour tous vous mettre au courant, cette fic ne sera composé que d'_un seul chapitre_, mais assez long pour en couvrir 2 ou 3. Et ne vous en faites pas pour les reviews que vous m'adresserez en nombre conséquent (je l'espère, tout du moins), j'y répondrai dans une page à part.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
C'en était fait : il détestait Noël.  
  
Déjà que Pâques et son anniversaire étaient un supplice… mais Noël parachevait la stupidité dont ils pouvaient faire preuve.  
  
_Foutue_ tradition que d'attendre le lendemain matin, et pas minuit pour descendre chercher ses présents en dessous du sapin…  
  
Foutus _Moldus_, et leurs légendes à la noix ! Peut-on encore croire à 15 ans à l'existence d'un vieux décati barbu au ventre bedonnant et à la mine joyeuse et rosissante qui trimballe un immense sac de toile remplis de cadeaux aux emballages parfaits et aux couleurs vives qui émerveillent le moindre petit moldu assez naïf pour croire ces sottises ? Croient-ils qu'il n'est encore qu'un enfant, sans jugement ni sentiment, assez sot et niais pour croire aux fadaises des grandes conversations des adultes ?  
  
Et pendant que de par le monde, des millions de petits Moldus s'extasient devant la mansuétude du saint homme qui a su outrepasser un bulletin scolaire à la limite du supportable et le mauvais amalgame entre l'interrupteur des guirlandes du sapin et celui du respirateur artificiel du grand-père Lenny, un jeune sorcier laisse éclater son humeur massacrante, au fin fond de la campagne du Lancashire.  
  
Draco Lucius Malfoy.  
  
L'adolescent repoussa violemment ses draps de soie argentée avant d'ouvrir avec fracas les tentures sombres nuancées de vert. Quel paradoxe entre la douce chaleur d'un fond de lit soyeux et la brutale froideur et la sombre ambiance du carrelage marbré… « Mais vu le prix où Père l'a payé, pas la peine d'espérer faire une quelconque remarque sur ses choix et ses goûts… » avait-il pensé lorsque cette douloureuse sensation aux pieds était devenue habituelle chaque matin.  
  
-Bonjour Maître. Pimky espère que Monsieur a bien dormi et lui souhaite un joyeux Noël de sa misérable part et de celle de ses chers parents, couina un petit elfe de maison.   
  
Son crâne dégarni ne laissait transparaître qu'une dizaine de cheveux vraisemblablement gris parsemés des tempes au sommet, le teint pâle, le nez aplati et large entre deux yeux gris globuleux et pénétrants, le tout agrémenté d'une voix perçante à souhait. Un elfe de maison dans toute sa splendeur, en somme : "Un esclave à ton entier et dévoué service", lui avait lancé son père lorsqu'il lui offrit ce présent.   
  
_Charmant._  
  
-Ils ne sont donc pas rentrés ? s'interrogea le blondinet.  
  
-Ils ne vous ont pas dit, Monsieur ? Vos parents ont eu une importante course à faire à Londres et sont restés sur place malgré un passage de quelques secondes ici, le temps de nous donner leurs directives. Ils ont mangé sur le pouce et n'ont même pas daigné toucher à leur tasse de café. Ils m'ont demandé de garder le secret sur la raison de leur déplacement inopiné, aussi, Monsieur, vous comprendrez…  
  
-Parle ! Ou c'est moi qui te punis ! cracha t-il d'un air mauvais.  
  
-Ils…ils… Oh, votre père va sévèrement me punir si je vous dis…  
  
-Ce ne sera rien comparé à ce qui t'attendra si tu restes aussi muet ! Parle, elfe !  
  
-Ils… ils sont allés chercher votre plus grand cadeau, Maître, mais j'ignore ce que c'est, croyez-le bien… se morfondit l'elfe avant de commencer à sangloter bruyamment.  
  
-Ca ira, ça ira. Retire-toi.  
  
Il n'avait jamais daigné se souvenir du nom de son elfe. Après tout, si un être lui était dévoué corps et âme pour lui permettre de vivre une vie de pacha, qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ?…   
Il descendit, sa robe de chambre noire satinée noué autour de ses hanches, laissant deviner un torse bombé mais néanmoins musclé par les entraînements successifs de Quidditch à Poudlard.   
  
Le sapin gargantuesque trônait en maître dans un coin du salon du Manoir Malfoy. Sobrement décoré de boules aux couleurs de la famille, lézardé de guirlandes argentées, noires et vertes, les cadeaux s'impatientaient aux pieds de Sa Majesté, presque frétillants de dévoiler leur contenu. Mais Draco n'y toucha pas, ni même daigna y jeter un quelconque regard avide et préféra s'asseoir en bout de l'immense table, se régalant sans préoccupation du succulent petit-déjeuner qui lui était consacré. Entre toasts, bacon et café au lait, il regardait inlassablement la fenêtre. L'immense vitrerie donnait sur le parc du domaine Malfoy, propriété de la famille depuis un sacré moment, des siècles si on cherche plus de précisions. La verte et attirante pelouse avait laissé place à un léger tapis neigeux qui enjolivait grandement le paysage environnant, nourrie de flocons interminables et éternels depuis le début de la matinée. Le soleil était levé depuis peu, régnant de sa lueur sur les jardins du domaine, offrant sa céleste lumière pour éclairer le potager familial situé à la lisère de la forêt avoisinante, ainsi que ses majestueux environs.  
  
Perdu dans ses pensées, le petit dragon rêve. Quelqu'un s'y est installé sans qu'il ne le demande, et ça l'agace profondément depuis le début des vacances.  
  
Marie Maugrey.  
  
Nouvelle arrivante à l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, le Choixpeau lui avait, dit-on, assené le même discours qu'à la répartition que Potter. Et pour la première fois, la Répartition l'avait intéressé. Enfin, _la jeune fille placée en dessous du Choixpeau_ l'avait intéressé. Sous les cheveux noir de jais qui lui arrivaient à ses épaules, des yeux marron foncé sous des sourcils remodelés accompagnait un corps quelque peu sculptural. Avec une pointe de mode et un maintien qui l'attirait indéniablement. « Elle tenait beaucoup des Serpentard dans l'esprit, aurait dit le Choixpeau, mais elle est heureusement allée à Gryffondor, cette pimbêche ! Vous avez vues airs de fausse dinde ? Et ses vêtements ? Il paraît que certains moldus apprécient… A t-elle seulement des amis, cette mijaurée ? Sûrement pas. Mais elle saura très vite qu'il ne lui faut pas s'approcher de toi, sinon elle le paiera cher. _Très _cher. », lui avait minaudé Pansy Parkinson au creux de l'oreille, comme pour sous-entendre qu'il n'appartenait qu'à elle. Rien qu'à elle, comme un cadeau de ses parents pour son adolescence de jeune écervelée dégénérée. Il reconnaissait dans un sourire sarcastique qu'au point où en était son visage boutonneux et putride, seuls un mauvais philtre d'amour, Crabbe ou Goyle pourraient s'intéresser à elle. Il s'en fichait éperdument, mais il semblait attiré par cette jeune fille, renfermée au premier abord, mais qui semblait chaleureuse avec ses nouveaux amis…  
  
-Même Potter m'empêche de lorgner sur elle… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Avoir des vues sur cette fille ?!? Pfff… Ressaisis-toi, mon vieux : un Malfoy ne se soumet jamais envers une fille : laisse la venir à toi pour mieux la dominer et lui montrer le nom que tu portes…  
  
Mais il restait néanmoins sceptique face à cette expression digne de son père… trop envoûté par cette paire d'yeux qui apparaissait partout : ses rêves, ses cauchemars… ses souvenirs, son imagination. Après tout, un autre adage de la famille l'avait encouragé à lui tenir tête lorsqu'il remarquait sa présence : "Un Malfoy ne baisse jamais les yeux, un signe évident de faiblesse que nous ne pouvons tolérer dans la famille", le tannait son paternel.  
  
-… Ah ça, Père… Pour l'avoir soutenu, ce regard…, murmura t-il, les yeux gris, profonds comme la pierre, perdus dans les limbes de l'imagination.  
  
Profitant des vacances de Noël pour renouer avec la demeure familiale, Draco avait eu près de quatre mois pour l'observer à sa guise. En secret, parce qu'en aucun cas il ne l'invectivait de médisance, sauf quand elle traînait avec ce héros de Potter, ce laquais de Weasley et cette parvenue de Granger…   
Première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express, où elle s'était pris à échanger de la littérature moldue avec la Sang-de-Bourbe… Ils parlaient de l'anneau d'un Seigneur, écrit pas un certain _Tolkien_… Connais pas. Toujours est-il qu'il la vit pour la première fois en compagnie de ces erreurs de la nature, et qu'à la surprise générale, il avait fait volte-face, sans même chercher à les provoquer en duel comme il en avait l'habitude. Puis, c'était à des moments communs avec cette Maison de cervelles trop cuites dans le ventre maternel qu'il avait l'occasion de la voir, avec une démarche certaine, un goût de la répartie non négligeable et un rire si affectueux, si agréable à entendre… et puis un quelque chose de rassurant, une sensation de bien-être qu'il ne se connaissait pas… Il prit sa baguette magique et fit un bref mouvement vers une petite bassine en pierre à fond plat et peu large, traînant une lampée d'étincelles magiques partir de sa tempe jusqu'en ce récipient à pensées. C'est à ce moment précis que...  
  
-Joyeux Noël, Draco, lança une voix doucereuse et lancinante dans l'entrée, coupant radicalement ses belles pensées. Malfoy Senior et sa tendre épouse revenait d'affaires en la capitale de la perfide Albion.  
  
-Joyeux Noël, Père. Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, Mère, leur lança t-il avec un ton neutre alors que son père s'approchait, un sourire sardonique et un rictus apparaissant au coin de son visage d'ange radieux et surtout famélique. L'elfe m'a averti que vous étiez partis à Londres ce matin…  
  
-Aaaah, ces elfes, aucune confiance à leur accorder. De la vermine sans cervelle : ils méritent bien leur condition d'esclave, marmonnait Lucius en retirant ses gants.  
  
*SPLAF ! SPLONK ! SBAFF !*  
  
- **Mech… …imky ! Méchant …ky !** entendait-on depuis la cuisine  
  
-Visiblement, fils, tu n'auras pas besoin de lui rappeler sa stupidité, continuait le chef de famille alors que Narcissa s'en allait désincruster l'elfe de maison de son enfant, probablement enfoncé dans la porte du four avec un fer à repasser profondément ancré dans son visage.  
  
-Alors, quel est ce fameux cadeau dont la bestiole m'a parlé ? demanda Draco, une lueur d'avidité brillant dans ses yeux.  
  
-Tu ne l'auras pas aujourd'hui, mais à la fin de ton année scolaire, Draco. Et crois-moi, nombreux sont les personnes dans ton genre qui seraient prêtes à se couper la main droite pour obtenir ce que j'ai réussi à t'offrir.  
  
-Peut-être, Père, mais ce n'est pas la réponse que je demandais, soutint Draco.  
  
*SCLAC !*  
  
Ce moment précis fut alors choisi par la main de Lucius pour fendre l'air aussi vite que l'éclair, s'abattant avec violence sur la joue de sa progéniture, même pas surpris d'une telle sévérité.  
  
-Réfléchis donc avant de t'adresser à quelqu'un, surtout quand il s'agit de ton père, petit ingrat. A vouloir tout, tout de suite, tu as pris de bien mauvaises manières. Mais je vais te répondre quand même : sache qu'_Il_ a accepté de te prendre à son service une année avant l'Initiation prévue. Sois plutôt fier de rejoindre ton père en Ses rangs alors que tes petits camarades se borneront encore à lui baiser l'ourlet de sa robe par d'aussi piètres intermédiaires que leurs parents. En ces temps de lutte, il a besoin de toute la force et de tout le soutien nécessaire pour combattre. Il m'a fait confiance, et je me suis porté garant pour toi, alors _me _décevoir, c'est aussi _**le **_décevoir, m'as-tu bien compris, petit dragon ?  
  
-Oui…Père. J'ai bien compris, lui répondit-il avant de quitter le salon, le pas lourd et pesant. Il allait devenir un Mangemort un an avant les autres, et ça ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça, alors que d'autres auraient donné de leur vie pour être à sa place. Il monta au premier étage et s'engouffra dans sa salle de bains : belle entreprise que de se laver en ce matin…  
  
Cette salle d'eaux était immense et richement décorée. Le marbre de Carrare dominait les structures de la pièce alors que les robinets argentés laissaient place à un écoulement en forme de serpent, crachant l'eau chaude et parfumée à l'intérieur de la baignoire stylisée aux rebords ronds et glissants et aux savonnettes sobres. Il retira sa robe de chambre devant le miroir de l'armoire qui toisait du sol au plafond, mais Draco s'arrêta net et scruta son reflet.  
Oui, décidément, le pâle maigrelet aux cheveux décolorés avaient laissé place à un grand blondinet mieux bâti : ses épaules s'étaient élargies alors que son torse et ses bras laissaient sensiblement voir ses muscles au repos, ses jambes témoignaient d'une petite robustesse de hanche visible de derrière, ainsi qu'un nombre perceptibles de poils soigneusement apparents tout en restant discrets. En s'approchant plus près du miroir, il découvrit son visage, un visage tel qu'il ne l'avait jamais réellement vu : ses cheveux plaqués en arrière revenait en boucle sur la nuque alors que ses sourcils presque inexistants laissant des perspectives quant à des grimaces et des mimiques. Il s'y essaya avec grand succès, son reflet en riant même gaiement. Un rire franc et léger, comme il n'en avait jamais entendu de tels, rares en cette maisonnée. Puis, à la recherche de ses membres, il se contempla longuement à travers le miroir, parcourant des yeux son anatomie de tout jeune homme qui évolue avec son temps... Il n'avait décidément jamais pris la peine de "se regarder en face", comme lui disait ce décérébré de Potter quand il le provoquait. Et il se rendit compte de ce à côté de quoi il passait...  
  
Il n'avait jamais pris son temps. Ne se juger, de se jauger, ou de se constater comme un adolescent à la pleine force de l'âge, charmant physiquement, s'il en était.  
  
"Je vais être un Mangemort." répéta t-il devant la glace.  
  
Non. Vraiment, _non_. La montée d'adrénaline qui le poussait vers une profonde extase lorsqu'il évoquait la possibilité d'être un serviteur de Vous-Savez-Qui s'est évanouie. À jamais, peut-être.  
  
Sans se poser de questions, il pénétra doucement dans l'eau chaude et douce d'un bain moussant. Là encore, la rencontre avec le marbre froid et dur de la baignoire fut difficile à accepter pour sa peau et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine jusqu'au sommet de sa tête blonde. Puis il s'enfonça dans l'eau, et tout doucement, le fluide savonné l'accueillit avec toute la délicatesse qui s'imposait. Là, une sensation curieuse s'emparait de lui, une sorte de bien-être indescriptible... pas comme celui qu'il ressent lorsqu'il "taquine" ses copains Gryffondor ou quand il se fait respecter par des Serpentard allègrement plus âgés que lui (en général, cet édenté de Flint et toute sa clique de débiles mentaux), mais... comme si son coeur ne lui pesait plus. Et depuis le début de l'année, ces sensations de bien-être lui revenaient sans discontinuer en tête.  
  
- Me suis-je radouci ? Impossible. Un Malfoy n'est jamais tendre, il doit rester... oh, et _merde_, à la fin ! Marre de ne parler qu'en proverbes depuis ce matin…  
  
Autant dire que ses fichues expressions paternelles qui conditionnaient sa vie de Malfoy Junior commençaient à lui peser sérieusement sur les nerfs, et pour une fois, il se posait vraiment la question, une question qu'on soulève bien malgré soi pour son âge...  
  
- Qui est mon père ? Je veux dire… Qui est vraiment mon père ?  
  
L'idée ne lui tarauda l'esprit que l'espace de quelques secondes, le temps d'entendre une voix stridente lui couiner à travers la porte de la salle de bains :  
  
- Monsieur, Pimky vous fait part d'une question de vos parents, qui souhaitent savoir pourquoi vous n'avez point ouvert leurs beaux et majestueux cadeaux pour votre fête de Noël. Et, euh...  
  
- Réponds-leur que j'ai oublié et que je le ferai dès que je sors de mon bain. À présent, déguerpis, que je me lave en paix !  
  
- Mais, m... monsieur, vos parents sont à nouveau sortis, ils... ils ne reviendront que ce soir, tard, hem...  
  
- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu dérangé dans mon bain, stupide animal ?! Fiche le camp d'ici ou je t'administrerai la plus grande punition de ta misérable vie !!  
  
- O... oui, Maître. Certainement, Maître... sanglota l'elfe avant de partir dans un grand fracas pour aller s'agrafer les doigts entre eux.  
  
-Aaaaaah, voilà ce qu'est un Malfoy : un maître, dominateur de tous ces mécréants et autres stupides sorciers ratés... Tous à notre botte, et bientôt à la mienne, surtout ces petits imbéciles de Gryffondor, se dit-il à voix haute.  
  
Mais il n'était pas convaincu. Ses dernières paroles était un réflexe malencontreux, et il le savait pertinemment. Les Gryffondors, peut-être. Mais pas _tous_. À quoi était dû ce revirement soudain, que lui arrivait-il ? Sa médisance ordinaire lui paraissait de plus en plus immature et témoin d'un comportement vraiment stupide, à la limite révélateur d'une grande imbécilité. Peu lui en importait pour le moment, à la sortie de son bain, il allait voir les cadeaux qu'il avait demandé à son père - et certainement obtenu, donc, sans grande surprise.  
  
Ainsi se rhabilla t-il avec un peignoir luxueux et sombre, scrutant une nouvelle fois son corps et repartant dans des interrogations bien masculines lorsqu'il descendit le grand escalier gris de marbre.  
  
-Je sens que cette pierre va me faire vomir si Père fait encore construire quelque chose avec. Rosé ou de Carrare, je vais tout faire exploser si ça continue, maugréa Draco en arrivant devant le sapin.  
  
Quelques minutes après, il ne fut même pas surpris d'avoir reçu ce qu'il voulait, même s'il mettait un point d'honneur à se réjouir de la folie de son père : Un Eclair de Feu II, histoire de satisfaire encore plus son ego, qui n'en demandait pourtant pas tant : avoir toujours plus et mieux que Potter. Peut-être qu'avec ça, il attrapera le Vif d'Or pour la première fois face à cet impétueux imbécile de balafré…   
  
-"Potter"… Je n'ai que son nom à la bouche depuis les vacances alors que je ne cherche qu'à l'oublier, lui et sa bande de niaiseux…  
  
Puis, ce fut le tour de multitudes de présents coûteux, mais sans intérêt pour le susdit héritier des Malfoy : 5 bourses remplies de Gallions et provenant de sa mère (qui achetait toujours un cadeau à part), de ses tantes ou oncles dont il ne soupçonnait nullement leur existence, ainsi que des manuels de sorcellerie maléfique avancée à foison, comme s'il était le dernier à être au courant qu'il sera Bouffe-Macchabée avant les autres.  
  
-Tiens, Bouffe-Macchabée… Ca me paraît un peu plus juste, comme appellation, s'étonna t-il. Il savait le ton péjoratif de ce surnom, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ces deux mots macabres et vulgaires beaucoup plus démonstratifs de la nature des sus-nommés.  
  
Puis, le déballage intensif reprit de plus belle : Une Main de la Gloire, quelques poignards étrangers ensorcelés pour faire durer les souffrances de ceux qui en sont les heureuses et bien émotives victimes (si ça ne les prend pas au cœur, ça les prend aux tripes…), une Amulette de Renforcement magique, en compagnie "d'autres babioles sans intérêt créées pour les superstitieux, donc pour les peureux.", pensa t-il, déçu que l'on porte aussi peu de considération au nom des Malfoy.  
  
Il croyait en avoir terminé, lorsque une petite lettre à l'enveloppe pourprée se laissa entrevoir au sein des emballages vifs déchirés sauvagement et traînant sans considération aucune sur le sol glacé de la grande pièce, malgré le feu crépitant de la cheminée familiale. Il se retourna, espérant voir par hasard un autre destinataire que lui à cette missive. Personne. Il constata que l'entête lui était prestement adressé et entreprit de décacheter l'enveloppe avant de s'arrêter net.  
  
-Est-ce vraiment prudent ? Avec ces imbéciles de Gryffondor, ils auraient bien pu m'envoyer une mauvaise farce pour leur Noël… Prrttsss !! N'importe quoi, Draco, tu deviens parano sur tes vieux jours… Oui mais peut-être que… Aaahh, non, c'est stupide… stu-pide : celui qui me l'aurait envoyé de Poudlard saurait pertinemment qu'il aurait des problèmes avec moi quand je reviendrai… à part Potter… Et Potter ne s'abaisserait pas à ce genre de stupidité…(gloups, ça veut dire que je lui accorde un peu d'intelligence ?!? Je défaille, là…) Bon, assez palabré, ouvrons cette lettre.  
  
Il vérifia lentement que personne ne le voie et déchira l'enveloppe avant de déplier soigneusement la lettre. L'écriture était assez petite et serrée , mais lisible et bien écrite, avec un certain style. Puis, il en commença la lecture :  
  
_**Si tu veux me connaître  
Et ne pas avoir de regrets,  
Expédie donc cette lettre  
Au feu de ta cheminée.  
Mais si, bien au contraire,  
Peu t'importe mon nom,  
Des remords très chers,  
En ton âme resteront.  
  
Fais ton choix,  
Il reste tien :  
Consumant une fois  
Pour créer notre lien.  
Mais tu veux ignorer mon nom  
Et veut garder tes illusions :  
"Encaustum disparis"  
Te laissera à tes vices.  
  
M.M.**_  
  
-Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?!? Qui se permet un tel écart devant moi ? siffla Draco d'un air hautain, sans se rendre compte qu'il insultait directement une feuille de papier. Pfff… Même pas la peine qu'on y fasse attention… "_Encaustum dispa…_"   
  
Puis, soudainement, il s'arrêta, net. Parce que quelque part, il y avait autre chose qui le taraudait… C'était la première lettre qu'il recevait de sa vie, et il n'avait strictement aucune idée de l'expéditeur… En l'ignorant, il ignorait la lettre qui lui était adressée… Mais qui cela pouvait-il être ? "M.M." … Pourquoi ignorer quelqu'un qui lui témoigne une certaine importance, en tout cas assez pour prendre la peine de lui envoyer une lettre, qui, par ailleurs ressemble plus à un ultimatum, en la lisant de plus près…  
  
-Après tout, il n'y a ni "W", ni "P" dans la signature, donc ça ne peut pas être un coup de Potter, ni de son pouilleux de Weasley ou de ses deux gouttes de stupidité qu'il appelle ses frères jumeaux… Je suppose qu'il n'y a rien à craindre d'une simple lettre…  
  
Sur ces derniers mots, il jeta la lettre dans la cheminée, et le feu prit une couleur plus ambrée, gardant la chaleur qu'il dégage originellement. Et d'un coup…  
  
*pop*  
  
Une tête apparut soudainement sous le manteau de la cheminée, au milieu des flammes qui semblaient lécher la moindre parcelle de peau qui trônait en lieu et place de la seule source de lumière et de chaleur du Manoir Malfoy. Une tête de jeune fille, presque femme, les cheveux se relevant au niveau des épaules et une mine enfantine derrière laquelle semblait se cacher une âme personnifiée, et dont les yeux marrons foncés se faisaient deux excellents interprètes de l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle apparaissait. Elle ne semblait ni en colère, ni heureuse, ni particulièrement surprise d'être là, contrairement à son jeune interlocuteur, les yeux blafards devant tant d'audace. D'autant plus que le jeune homme connaissait parfaitement l'expéditeur de cette lettre, à présent…  
  
-M… Maugrey ?!?  
  
-Bonjour, Draco, lui dit lentement et sûrement la jeune fille.  
  
-Mais… Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?? Que…   
  
-Surpris, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Le jeune homme restait sans voix. Muet de colère ou d'étonnement, lui-même n'en savait rien, il n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait cessé de penser à elle quand ce n'était pas Potter, et… elle s'adressait directement à lui, sans manières doucereuses ni sarcasmes, comme… comme s'il était quelqu'un _d'ordinaire _à ses yeux. Il s'écoula d'interminables secondes sous le regard de Marie avant que le blondinet ne reprenne difficilement la parole.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Maugrey ??   
  
- Oh... pas grand-chose, tu sais. En fait, je voudrais juste qu'on discute un peu, tous les deux, lui répondit-elle d'un ton léger, comme si ça lui paraissait naturel de déranger un Malfoy juste pour... lui parler.  
  
- Parler ? Moi, te parler à toi, une... une _Moldue _? Une Gryffondor, qui plus est ? Tu me prends pour qui ? lui cracha t-il d'un air mauvais, comme si sa présence lui était insupportable.  
  
- J'avais osé espéré un peu plus de compréhension, et surtout un peu plus de politesse de ta part, Mister Malfoy, lança t-elle.  
  
- Je n'ai pas à me comporter poliment face à une Sang-de-Bourbe Gryffondor !! lui cria t-il, ulcéré d'une telle insolence.  
  
Soudainement, un filet d'étincelles s'échappa de la cheminée et vola un court instant dans le gigantesque salon familial avant de s'arrêter sous le nez d'un Malfoy plus médusé que jamais. Puis, ces mêmes étincelles se placèrent stratégiquement, formant une main comme gantée d'étoiles scintillantes. La suite fut moins poétique, surtout lorsque cette main magique s'abatta sur la joue de Draco avec un foudroiement indescriptible, et notamment sous la colère du sus-nommé, effondré d'un tel affront sur sa personne.  
  
- Maugrey, tu vas me le payer !! hurla t-il.  
  
- Vraiment ? Je regrette que tu n'aies pas tenu le même discours à ton père, ce matin, rétorqua t-elle d'une voix neutre.  
  
Draco fut totalement surpris et pris de court. Comment savait-elle ?? Comment pouvait-elle être aussi vite au courant ? Dans le genre _Déshonneur, _c'en était trop pour lui. Si Poudlard apprenait qu'il se faisait encore gifler comme un gamin par son père, quelle humiliation, pour lui et pour le nom des Malfoy, qui serait souillé à tout jamais...  
  
- Mais ton nom est déjà souillé à jamais, Draco. Ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, continuait Marie, plus sûr d'elle que jamais.  
  
- Comment tu sais tout ça, Maugrey ? Encore ce Potter qui t'a tout raconté, c'est ça ?  
  
-Comment aurait-il pu ? Il ne sait rien de tout ça. Il ne cherche pas à savoir pourquoi tu es si... aigri. D'ailleurs, tu es aussi aigri que Rogue, sauf qu'à ton âge, c'est rare.  
  
- Je ne suis pas aigri ! protesta l'intéressé.  
  
- Alors que crois-tu être, Draco ? Un Mangemort précoce ? Un Maître du Monde en force avant tous les autres ? Un _Sang Pur_ qui se croit au-dessus de la Magie pour la manipuler comme bon te semble ?  
  
-Bien sûr !! Je suis un Malfoy !! répondit-il avec un air de suffisance difficilement dissimulé.  
  
- Aaaaaah, un _Malfoy_... Alors ton nom explique ta destinée, selon toi ? Tu t'imagines peut-être que six lettres t'ont déjà tracé ta vie ??  
  
-BIEN SÛR !!  
  
Mais il se rendait compte de l'absurdité de ses deux derniers mots. Après tout, comment pouvait t-il mettre la destinée d'une simple vie sur une dynastie aussi officieuse que la sienne...  
  
- Je suis déçue... Voir à quel point tu peux manquer de jugement, souffla t-elle.  
  
- Je ne manque pas de jugement, Maugrey !! C'est juste que...  
  
- Juste que quoi, Draco ? demanda t-elle avec tendresse, comme pour le mettre le plus en confiance pour qu'il puisse parler sans retenue. Tu sais que j'ai observé ton petit jeu avec moi depuis le début de la rentrée, et même dans le Poudlard Express.  
  
- Quel petit jeu ? Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, Maugrey !  
  
- Voyons, je t'en prie Draco. N'importe quel... "Sang-de-Bourbe", comme tu dis, serait capable de constater ce que tu te refuses à accepter comme tel.  
  
- Accepter quoi, Maugrey ? Si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, je n'ai absolument aucun sentiment à ton égard, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.  
  
-Permets-moi de ne pas en être si sûr, Draco. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu le crois. "Gryffondor" ne rime pas avec "Inclus dans l'décor", et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.  
  
- Non, mais ton copain Potter pense sûrement que "Gryffondor" rime avec "les plus forts"...  
  
-... et que "Serpentard" rime avec "Bande de chiards" ?!? Ecoute, Draco, arrête un peu des gamineries et grandis un peu ! À t'entendre, on croirait que Potter est ton centre d'intérêt princip...  
  
- JE TE DEFENDS DE FINIR TA PHRASE !! ET DE QUEL DROIT OSES-TU ME DONNER DES ORDRES ? lui cria t-il, paniqué, avant qu'un long silence ne s'installe à nouveau dans la conversation. Il se rendait à peine compte que plus il s'énervait, plus il se découvrait.  
  
- Alors, Draco, heureux ? Tu as fini de passer tes nerfs sur moi ? Je ne m'énerve pas, moi, lança t-elle, sceptique.  
  
- Maugrey, je ne t'ai rien demandé, que je sache !  
  
- Pourtant, tu as quand même ouvert la lettre que je t'ai envoyée. Il ne tenait qu'à toi de ne pas la jeter au feu.  
  
- Comme si j'avais eu le choix ! Si j'avais su que c'était toi, j'aurais terminé cette fichue formule et...  
  
- Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances, Draco ? lui lança t-elle avec un petit air malicieux. C'est incroyable tout ce qu'on peut faire avec une Pensine et un peu de courage.  
  
- Une... Une Pensine ?! De quelle Pensine tu parles ?? fit Draco d'une toute petite voix.  
  
- De la tienne, bien sûr. D'où croyais-tu que tu l'as obtenue ? Sûrement pas de ton père, il faut un fort pouvoir magique _pur_ pour pouvoir s'en servir. Un peu de traficotage, et tu as sûrement cru que ça venait de ton père, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Comment as-tu pu...  
  
- Oh, ce n'est pas bien difficile quand on a un vieil oncle acariâtre et parano ex-Auror qui voue une haine toute particulière à la famille Malfoy, et qui surtout, se ferait une joie de prouver au Ministère qu'au delà de ses _généreux_ dons à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, ce sont des dons plus subtils que ton cher père fait à Voldemort... et vice-versa, bien évidemment. Alors un peu de hibou, et puis tu connais la suite.  
  
- Mais... C-Comment as-tu lire dedans ?!? lui demanda Draco, paniqué à l'idée qu'elle ait vu visionner toutes les pensées les plus intimes qu'il a pu proférer en remplissant la Pensine.  
  
- Oh, tu sais, ce n'est pas bien difficile d'établir un lien entre deux Pensines différentes. Alors j'ai relié la mienne à ta propre Pensine pour pouvoir tout visionner. J'ai bien dit : _tout._  
  
- Voyez-moi ça, la petite Maugrey qui fait une infraction grave au Code de la Magie sous le nez de son ex-Auror de vieil oncle... Une véritable petite Serpentard !! lui lança t-il, les prunelles grises brillant.  
  
- Je prends ça comme un compliment, très cher, lui répondit-elle en rosissant. Et puis, ta petite copine de Parkinson a dû apprécier, si je ne me trompe... "petite pimbêche", c'est ça ? Ou bien "écervelée dégénérée" ?   
  
- Et d'une, ce n'est pas ma petite copine. Et de deux... un peu des deux, dit-il en riant gaiement. Mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu m'as envoyé une lettre, Maugrey... En tout cas, pourquoi à moi ?  
  
- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?  
  
- Compris quoi ?  
  
- Tu ris gaiement pour la première fois de ta vie d'adolescent, et tu ne t'es jamais posé de questions sur ce qui t'a empêché de le faire toutes ces années ?  
  
- Ben puisque tu as accès à ma Pensine... j'aurais cru que tu l'aurais compris avant moi, Maugrey.  
  
- Draco, je ne pense pas plus vite que toi, ni avant toi. De plus, tu y mets ce que tu veux dans ta Pensine, du moment que tu n'oublies pas d'y transférer ce que tu veux.  
  
- Justement, je n'y mets pas tout, Maugrey... Je ne dépends de rien ni de _personne._  
  
- Personne ? Ouvre un peu les yeux, Malfoy.  
  
C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait ainsi. Et lui est avis au petit blondinet que si elle l'appelle par son nom de famille, c'est plus sérieux qu'il n'y paraît.  
  
- Je ne vois vraiment pas de qui tu veux parler, Maugrey.  
  
- Pourtant, tu crois tellement faire sa fierté alors qu'au moindre écart de ce qu'il juge être sa conduite personnelle à tenir, tu te prends une baffe dans la figure. Assez rude pour une éducation menée par un _père_, tu ne trouves pas ?  
  
- Mon père ?!? Arrête, Maugrey, tu dis des sottises. Mon père est quelqu'un de bien, je l'aime parce que... parce que c'est mon père.  
  
- Ca explique pourquoi tu te posais des questions sur lui dans la salle de bains, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Hey, tu m'espionnes même dans ma douche, maintenant ? fit Draco, faussement surpris, comme s'il espérait que ça arrive.  
  
- Ben... ta Pensine déborde tellement que j'en suis arrivée à savoir ce que tu penses toi-même, fit-elle en rougissant, un peu désarçonnée par le charme de l'adolescent.  
  
- Mais tu... tu n'as rien vu, j'espère ?  
  
- Cela, Draco, je le garde pour moi. Tu ne m'en voudras pas, j'espère ?  
  
- Pas du t... euh !! J't'en prie, ce serait bien que la prochaine fois, tu m'avertisses quand tu es dans les parages, merci !! lui rétorqua t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.  
  
- Tu vois, Draco, quand tu veux... Tu peux être très agréable, contrairement à la mine contrite que tu nous montres à Poudlard...  
  
- Là-bas, c'est différent, je dois... je dois me montrer tel qu'il faut. Sinon, mon père m'en voudrait si le prestige de la famille chutait devant celui des autres Mangemorts...  
  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu y as gagné ? Deux gardes du corps aux cerveaux apparentés à des petits pois trop mûrs et une petite amie "officielle" dont la figure ressemble à un fond de chaudron usé.  
  
- Même !! Je suis fier de ce que je suis et de ce que j'ai, Maugrey, et tu ne pourras rien y changer !  
  
- Moi non... mais _toi_... Draco, tu as 15 ans passés... Tu es jaloux de Potter depuis toutes ces annéees, et tu n'as jamais daigné y faire attention. Commence à penser par toi-même au lieu de ressembler à une marionette qui se fait manipul...  
  
- Stop, ça ira Maugrey, ne recommence pas avec tes recommandations à la noix sur ma vie privée. Je saurai me débrouiller seul. Quant à Potter, bien sûr que je suis jaloux, puisque ça te fait tant plaisir que je l'accepte ! Lui, c'est un héros, et moi, de par mes origines, personne ne me porte aucune considération !  
  
- Que tu crois !! Mais bon, j'arrête avec mes "si-maugrey", comme tu disais en cours de Potions... Ca te regarde, après tout, fit-elle avec une mine désabusée et une pointe de reproche dans la voix.  
  
- Tout à fait. Maintenant, si tu pouvais sortir de ma cheminée, ce ne serait ni du luxe ni une faveur mais un service à me rendre...  
  
- Tant que ce n'est pas un ordre... Très bien, fit-elle en soupirant. Je m'en vais. Mais réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit. Réagis ou laisse-toi agir par les autres. Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu.  
  
- Ouais ouais, c'est ça, on se voit à la rentrée, Maugrey !  
  
-Comme tu dis, Malfoy : à la rentrée ! lui dit-elle une dernière fois.  
  
- Ah, au fait Maug...  
  
*pop*  
  
- Et zut... murmura t-il, dépité.  
  
Le feu continua à se consumer, lentement. La journée avait lentement passé, et le petit Draco restait encore dans l'expectative. Qui était-il ? Que faire ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Que voulait-elle dire ?... Tant de questions sans réponses dont le nombre augemntait proportionnellement au fur et à mesure qu'il se repassait la discussion qu'il avait eue le matin même avec Maugrey. Rien à faire : aucune solution toute prête ne lui arriva dans la cerveau, tellement habitué à ce que tout lui tombe tout rôti dans la bouche... Le forcer à autant réfléchir sur sa condition était un supplice dont Draco ne restait pas indemne, et rapidement, les maux de crâne firent leur apparition dans la tête du jeune Malfoy. Et subitement, ces derniers de firent plus violents à l'écoute d'une voix mielleuse provenant de l'entrée.  
  
- Draco ? Où es-tu ?  
  
Il hésitait promptement à répondre, après ce que Maugrey lui avait dit : le manipulait-il vraiment, comme elle le laissait entendre ? Etait-il aussi cruel envers lui qu'elle voulait le lui faire croire ?  
  
- Ah, te voilà, je te cherchais, petit dragon. J'ai de grandes nouvelles pour toi.  
  
- Vraiment ? répondit-il avec un air soupçonneux.  
  
- Tout à fait : _Il_ m'a proposé de te rattacher à ses services dès la nouvelle année civile._ Il_ a perçu en toi un grand potentiel de Mangemort, encore plus que Bartemius Croupton Jr., et pour l'attaque qu'il prévoit le jour de la nouvelle année, _Il_ te veut à ses côtés, pour mieux te former. Draco, comme je suis fier de toi ! lança Lucius avec émotion avant de serrer son fils dans ses bras.   
  
Là encore, c'était la première fois que son père le serrait dans ses bras de cette manière. Mais il sentait bien quelque part que ce n'était pas par amour. Mais par pur _intérêt, _ou pure avidité de mieux se faire voir de son maître. Lui qui le manipulait et qui se croyait au-dessus de tout, réduit à baiser l'ourlet d'un sorcier qui n'avait plus rien d'humain, et à se réduire également à se plier tel un pitoyable elfe de maison au moindre de ses ordres, aussi ridicule qu'il soit... Comment pouvait-il se moquer de lui de la sorte !  
  
- Et bien, fils, n'es-tu pas heureux de ce que je viens de t'annoncer ?  
  
- Pas vraiment, non, lança t-il dans un réflexe, mais surtout dans une attitude de défi.  
  
- _Comment ?_  
  
- Tu m'as bien entendu, Père : je refuse d'être aux ordres de Tu-Sais-Qui.  
  
- As-tu peur de prononcer son nom, petit ingrat ?  
  
- Non, mais il est responsable de l'amour que tu n'as jamais éprouvé à mon égard, siffla t-il, la voix tremblante.  
  
*SCLAC !*  
  
Une nouvelle fois, le gant de cuir frappa violemment le visage de Draco qui en chuta de douleur sur le carrelage froid et dur de l'entrée.  
  
- COMMENT OSES TU ME MANQUER AINSI DE RESPECT ? cria Lucius.  
  
Puis, il sortit sa baguette de son sceptre en forme de serpent et dirigea celle-ci sans remords aucun sur son propre fils et annonça froidement : _Endoloris._  
Le jeune homme blond sentit alors ses entrailles, sa peau, ses yeux, ses os, ses ongles, tout son corps transpercés de millions de petites aiguilles qui brûlaient son sang, ses nerfs et ses muscles. Il se tordait de douleur sur le sol de sa propre maison, attaqué par son propre père, celui à qui il vouait une admiration sans égale le matin-même... Le mal fut très dur à supporter, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. "Elle avait raison", pensa t-il entre deux pulsions de douleur. Une longue minute d'horreur et de cris se passa avant que Lucius Malfoy ne daigne arrêter les souffrances de son cher fils, sous les demandes de pitié de sa propre femme, lui crachant à la figure tout en sifflant : "J'ai honte de toi."  
  
C'est alors que Draco sortit sa propre baguette magique et, sous les yeux médusés de sa mère, visa son père dans le dos, en annonçant : _Impero._ Ses yeux en étaient rouges de colères. Rouges aussi à cause des larmes qui les avaient abondamment inondés pour la première fois de sa vie. Presque exorbités, ils inspiraient presque de la terreur et fixaient inlassablement son père, qui se retourna, raide comme un piquet, les yeux grands ouverts et tremblants de la tête aux pieds.  
Envahi par la haine et l'émotion d'avoir tenu en échec son géniteur sur le terrain de la magie, il mit longtemps à réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire : un Sortliège Impardonnable. Il risquait la prison à vie à Azkaban. Pas plus que son père, après tout. Alors, dans un effort inextinguible, il prit son souffle et articula difficilement, mais assez distinctement :  
  
_... Pourquoi moi ?..._   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**N/A :** Voilà, ma petite fic est finie. J'avais envie de parler un peu de Draco et je voulais coucher sur un écran ce que certaines personnes que je connais pensent de sa situation, et une en particulier que les plus initiés d'entre vous reconnaitront dans l'histoire.  
Voilà, ma dernière intervention avant mercredi. Car lundi toute la journée, pas de Net (il est 1h30 du mat', si certains restent sceptiques) et mardi et mercredi... 1ères épreuves de partiels.  
Alors, vous voulez m'encourager pour mes fics, mes partiels ou n'importe nawak d'autre ? Un seul bouton, celui en bas à gauche : REVIEW !!  
  
Et un petit coucou particulier à Mélusine, bien sûr, mais aussi à Pheneatis, Alohomora et Sioban, autant par leur talent d'écriture que leur gentillesse naturelle qui sue de leur fic (quoiqu'on peut s'attendre à tout avec vous, les filles !)  



	2. Réflexions en fugue

** N/A :** Bé... Ah ben chuis toujours là...  
Effectivement, j'ai trouvé (enfin, "quelqu'un" m'a aidé à trouver ^^) que ma fic était nantie d'une fin cliffangher qui ne me satisfait plus, et pas plus que vous, très chers lecteurs. L'histoire n'est pas modifiée, mais bénéficie d'une suite qu'elle mérite, ainsi que d'une autre, et d'une autre... Vous m'aurez compris : j'en fais une longue fic, en espérant que ça vous plaise. Et puis je vais en profiter pour répondre aux reviewers.  
  
**Disclaimer :** Non, ce n'est toujours pas à moi, à part mes personnages créés mais à JKR, qui possède tout l'univers d'HP sauf celui que notre imagination fertile peut pondre ici. Et non, je n'ai toujours pas gagné une noise pour avoir publié ça.  
  
D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en est à parler fric, je vous propose un petit jeu que JKR n'aura qu'à assumer... Un jeu de conversion (ça fait plus d'un an qu'on s'y amuse avec l'euro, alors une fois de plus ou de moins...). Je vous laisse vérifier par vous-même.  
  
_"Fantastics beasts & where to find them"_ du désormais célèbre **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** (joli nom, dixit le rejeton Potter) a nanti ses chers lecteurs d'une préface du Directeur-en-chef de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. Il précise dans celle-ci que Comic Relief, l'association qui recueille les fonds des bouquins HP pour améliorer les conditions précaires d'enfants en difficulté à travers le monde, a collecté "174 millions de livres Sterling, soit 34 000 872 Gallions, 14 Mornilles et 7 Noises."   
  
Sachant qu'il y a _**17 Mornilles **_dans _**un Gallion** _et_ **29 Noises **_dans _**une Mornille (**_c'est à dire_** 493 Noises **_dans _**un Gallion)...**_   
On calcule le nombre de Mornilles pour une première conversion : 34 000 872 x 17 = _**578 014 838** Mornilles _et toujours_ **7** Noises de bronze.  
_À présent, on convertit le nombre de Mornilles en Noises : 578 014 838 x 29 = _**16 762 430 302 **__Noises de bronze._  
Maintenant, on convertit avec la livre sterling normale : 16 762 430 302 / 174 000 000 = **_96,33..._ **  
  
C'est-à-dire : Une livre sterling équivaut à environ **96 Noises de bronze**.  
  
On refait la première conversion effectuée, mais dans l'autre sens : 96 / 29 = _**3,32... **__Mornilles_.  
Sachant qu'il faut encore déterminer le nombre de Noises sur les 3,32 Mornilles, j'ai assimilé le 0.32 Mornille à 1/3 de Mornille (ou 0,33), et en divisant 0,33 par 29 (le rapport de conversion Noise/Mornille), on obtient : 0,33/29 = **_9,66... _**_Noises_****_arrondi à_**_ 10.  
  
Donc, le résultat final de cette conversion est de : 1 livre sterling pour 3 Mornilles et 10 Noises _**_environ, en tenant compte des valeurs d'après la virgule__.  
  
_Je sais, ça ne sert pas à grand chose. Et pour tout vous dire, ça ne sert à rien. Mais au moins, vous savez. Même ceux qui ne sont pas anglais ^^.  
  
*C'était la minute Matière grise et Je-m'en-foutisme du professeur SeveRogue, Maître agrégé de Potions et retardé de mathématiques*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- ..._ Pourquoi moi ?_...   
  
Ses yeux gris se perlaient de larmes qui coulaient, sans ciller, sur ses joues d'habitudes si pâles, mais rougies par la colère. Les yeux injectés de sang, il paraissant presque dément.  
  
- ... _POURQUOI MOI ?_...  
  
Mais Lucius ne répondait pas. Il restait impassible comme une statue, ses yeux clairs grand ouverts fixant le vide qui le séparait de sa conscience. Il semblait complètement absent, complètement invisible... comme il l'avait été depuis toutes ces années avec son fils. Du vide, du vent. Sauf quand il s'agissait de bien se faire voir du grand Manitou en chef à qui sa vie entière lui était dévolue. Entière, même privée. Et Draco en avait fait les frais.  
  
Sous la brillance et le son qui sortait de la baguette de Draco, le silence pesant entre les deux générations commençait à être insoutenable pour le garçon qui recommençait à douter de son action. Comment avait-il pu jeter un sort à son père, le jour de Noël ?!? Drôle de cadeau empoisonné qu'il lui a offert... Un juste retour des choses, peut-être, ou Maugrey lui avait-elle bourré le mou sous l'ordre de Potter et de ses poteaux ?  
  
- _Stupéfix !!_ cria t-il soudainement.  
  
Il réfléchira plus tard. Pour l'instant, seul son instinct est une source fiable. c'est la dernière chose que son père n'a pas pu modifier, alors autant y faire confiance.  
  
Sa mère, elle, ne bougeait pas. Lucius Malfoy, le grand Mangemort et puissant sorcier de son état,... stupéfixé par son propre fils ! Elle aussi ne réagit pas à ce que venait de faire Draco. Il lui semblait même avoir aperçu un sourire sur son visage. Elle aussi a dû souffrir de cette absence. Son père était-il aussi manipulateur au point de tromper sa propre femme ?  
Il posa les yeux sur elle et lui rendit son sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait sa mère sourire. Il se souvint alors des nombreuses fois où elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre lorsqu'il "jouait" avec son père, et d'un moment en particulier.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
_- Impero !  
  
- Vas-y, Draco, reste concentré...  
  
- Je vais y arriver, Père. Je... J'y arriverai...  
  
- Tu y es presque, fils, continue...  
  
Le rat pressenti pour l'expérience avait réussi à déjouer les précédentes tentatives sous les coups de baguette du petit humain blondinet, comme son prédecesseur qui dût également subir les foudres du jeune Malfoy. Le refus de la défaite, c'est de famille. Alors celui qui servait de cobaye avant lui en avait fait les frais. Sous une semelle en cuir noir, pointure 41.  
Mais cette fois, il ne pouvait contrer cette voix sombre et suave qui le commandait, qui l'obligeait à boire ce liquide puant. Il avait beau se dégager de cette emprise cérébrale... rien à faire : il plongea tête la première dans le bol d'eau, manquant presque de se noyer.  
  
- Félicitations, Draco. Sache que ton père est fier de toi. Ta mère aussi, d'ailleurs. N'est-ce pas, chère Narcissa ?  
  
Elle se tenait devant la scène, les bras croisés et cachés sous un châle de laine noire, la peau aussi pâle que celle de son fils, assistant en spectatrice silencieuse à la scène. "C'est vrai que la plupart des pères sorciers apprennent à leur fils de 13 ans un des Sortilèges Impardonnables l'air de rien, sans impunité ni peur d'être découvert" pensa t-elle, mais elle acquiesça. Par peur, ou par habitude, elle n'en savait trop rien. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle avait abandonné l'éducation de son fils à son mari, en se disant que ça lui ferait tellement plaisir d'avoir un autre _passe-temps_ que baiser un ourlet imaginaire 24 heures sur 24. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas désiré en tant qu'enfant... mais en tant qu'Héritier. Mâle, si possible, car elle n'aurait jamais osé imaginer, ou même avoir la pensée un jour , voir la réaction de Lucius si, à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, le médicomage avait annoncé en claironnant :  
  
- C'EST UNE FILLE !  
  
Elle savait déjà comment cela se passerait si elle mettait au monde des Malfoy _femelles_, comme les jugeait Lucius. Son dégoût pour la gent féminine âgée de moins de 30 ans remontait, paraissait-il, aux temps où James Potter trouvait un malin plaisir à s'_accaparer_ celles que Lucius lorgnait depuis longtemps sans oser faire le premier pas. Il avait beau user de Wilkes et Rosier pour empêcher tout prétendant éventuel se s'approcher de sa proie, mais...  
  
... comme tout bon Maraudeur qui se respectait alors, _"Qui ne torture pas un simple Serpentard, de malice et fierté n'aura jamais sa part."._ Et évidemment, Sirius Black n'hésitait jamais en compagnie de Rémus Lupin à détourner ces deux grands escogriffes à grands coups de Bombabouses entre les jambes ou de sorts à oreilles de lapin rose croisés avec des robes à coeurs et à fleurs, ou bien même - le plus horrible de tout ce qui a pu leur être fait - les forcer à écouter en boucle, après un _Tarentallegra_ bien placé, la compile de _l'Orchestre du Splendid_ - "Des moldus français qui chansonnent... Grinçant." leur avait commenté Peter Pettigrow avec un sourire cynique, alors qu'il avait ramené ça de ses vacances d'été en France -, impitoyablement calé sur _la Salsa du Démon_, histoire de rendre hommage à l'avenir qui les attendait._  
  
_Mais _elle,_ ils n'ont pu la sortir des griffes de Malfoy senior. C'était en 7ème année, et la génération de Serpentard du moment était composée à 90 % ou presque de futurs Mangemorts, mais bien évidemment, ils se croyaient déjà légendes en puissance et faisent régner la loi dans leur Maison. Un bon sujet à plaisanterie, pensaient les Maraudeurs, qui continuaient de plus belle à transformer Wilkes et Rosier en Porlocks* ou en Clabberts*, voire en Puffskeins* selon leur humeur.__ Mais lorsque la rivalité tourna en duel, elle crût tourner de l'oeil. James, dans un élan d'orgueil inconsidéré, avait accpeté le duel, en sachant pertinnemment qu'il est aussi doué en Duels qu'en mettage de couches pour bébés (il venait d'en faire la **très**... **très **olfactive expérience l'été précédent en gardant le dernier frère d'Arthur Weasley pendant 2 mois... insoutenables)_, _sans compter qu'à l'époque, on savait Lucius Malfoy dangereux en duels et particulièrement retors lors du choix des sortilèges qu'il lancerait. Ce soir-là, lorsque McGonagall intervint, on conclut vite dans les deux camps adverses que personne n'avait gagné, et c'est ainsi que Malfoy n'en fit qu'à sa tête, alors que la fierté de James s'entêta à réagir comme s'il avait perdu._ _À partir de ce jour, elle savait, la petite Narcissa Myrthiase, jeune Serdaigle de 17 ans, qu'elle passerait sa vie à côté d'un Mangemort, sans que ses parents, alors effrayés avant d'être mystérieusement assassinés, ne puissent réagir ou l'aider...  
  
- Avada Kedavra ! lança Draco, l'échine frissonnante.   
  
C'était la première fois qu'il allait lancer le sortilège de la Mort, même sur un rat. Sa mère ne le supporta pas et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux. Son mari entrainaît son fils pour devenir un criminel... La belle éducation.  
  
  
_ ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Elle continua à regarder son fils, droit dans les yeux, remettant en scène ses pensées, la larme à l'oeil, comme si elle avait secrètement espéré que ce moment arrive un jour. Il allait lui dire quelque chose, ou plutôt, lui demander quelque chose quand elle le coupa net d'un geste de la main.  
  
- Pars, Draco. Pars pendant qu'il en est encore temps. Je ne crois pas que ton père sera ravi de voir dans quel état tu l'as mis, lui souffla t-elle avec une pointe de malice dans les mots.  
  
- Mais, Mère...  
  
- Ne discute pas, veux-tu ? Allez, file avant que ça ne dégénère, acheva t-elle d'une voix neutre, presque métallique.  
  
Elle parlait très rarement, conformément à la règle d'or de la féminité du Manoir Malfoy, et n'ouvrait la bouche que pour acquiescer ce que lui et son père proclamaient à table ou lors de grandes discussions. Elle était tout simplement restée cachée dans l'ombre, veillant uniquement à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Elle était restée quelque part une Serdaigle, ce qui s'affichait relativement comme normal vu qu'elle avait une grande aversion pour les Serpentard, et c'est ce lui lui avait justement valu une grande amitié avec les Maraudeurs en général, et Sirius Black en particulier au collège Poudlard, et ce malgré la différence de Maisons. Son air pincé cachait depuis toujours le dégoût que lui inspirait son mariage peu reluisant, mais ses longs cheveux blonds en avaient conquis plus d'un, à l'époque, et les voir pâlir comme son teint la forçait à oublier le passé pour se concentrer péniblement sur les souffrances de son présent, alors que son corps, autrefois élancé, svelte et mince, était devenu plus maigre et raide, le visage de plus en plus osseux au fur et mesure que les années s'enchevêtraient pour elle au Manoir Malfoy.  
  
Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, parce qu'il s'imaginait très facilement la suite des événements : le pater qui se réveille, maman qui est comme par hasard dans le coin, et... *paf ! boum ! bang !* C'est elle qui ramasse le pactole. Il se demanda même l'espace d'un instant s'il fallait lui demander combien de fois l'avait-il soumise au Doloris, mais se ravisa, en ajoutant à la précaution d'une telle question à poser, la satisfaction d'avoir agi intelligemment sur le plan moral. En clair (N/A : Et ce, pour la catharsis de celles qui en sont folles, n'est-ce pas Mélusine ^^ ?), il avait fermé sa gueule au bon moment. Oui, je sais, ça n'a rien de très poétique, ce que je viens de dire, mais il fallait avouer : Draco Malfoy l'ouvrait trop souvent dans sa vie de pantin, et pour une fois, il s'était tû. À bon escient, diront les sages.  
  
Et c'est à vitesse grand V qu'il réunit les affaires dont il aurait besoin, n'hésitant pas à envoyer un hibou à Poudlard pour les prévenir de leur arrivée avancée "à cause d'événements personnels." Inutile de prévenir tout le monde au collège, même si ça va se savoir très vite. Il prit donc soin de choisir un sac assez ergonomique pour ne pas faire souffrir ses épaules ou ses bras pendant qu'il le porterait. Le choix des affaires à emporter était également stratégique aussi : éviter les affaires qui rappelleraient trop son père, dans le plus pur style des cadeaux qui ne lui seraient pas utiles s'il décidait de rester hors du domaine Malfoy. "De toute manière, pensa t-il, on va vite comprendre chez les autres imbéciles de la Maison que je le suis quelque peu disputé avec mon père, alors..." L'idée même qu'on puisse totalement l'ignorer à Poudlard ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit jusqu'à présent.  
  
- On verra ça plus tard. Les détails matériels en premiers.  
  
La Main de la Gloire fourrée au fond de son bagage, il vit briller l'Eclair de Feu II devant lui. Il se précipita pour le prendre, avant de marquer un net temps d'arrêt, à la réflexion : le dernier cadeau de son père, symbole des sacrifices financiers qu'il a consentis pour lui. Voulait-il vraiment le garder ?  
  
...  
  
- _Potter_... Je te battrai, quoi qu'il advienne, même sur une Etoile Filante..., dit-il pour lui même, les prunelles de pierre imaginant à coup sûr le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille, aux lunettes d'écaille et à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair se gausser d'une éventuelle cuisante défaite de Serpentard lors du match de Quidditch. Il le voyait, en compagnie de Weasley, qui se fêlait les côtes à se moquer de sa vieille Etoile Filante, alors que lui-même avait réussi à obtenir un vieux Nimbus 2001 d'occasion acheté au rabais aux Serpentard en deuxième année. Sans compter cette petite prétentieuse de Granger, qui se plairait à le comparer à des Moldus qui paraîtraient sensiblement plus intelligents et sensés que lui. Il voyait d'ici l'humiliation...  
  
Le balai n'eut pas le temps d'être emballé qu'il fut jeté sur la malle, prêt à partir, quant tout à coup, il se retourna, et la vit.  
  
_La Pensine._  
  
Qu'allait-il en faire ? La laisser, au risque que son père puisse fouiller dans ses souvenirs les plus profonds, les plus intimes, tout en étant sûr qu'elle devrait rester entière ? Ou bien l'emmènerait-il avec lui, au risque de la voir disparaître pour avoir révélé son existence aux yeux de quelques élèves trop curieux et trop idiots pour comprendre ce qu'une bassine en pierre pourrait leur fournir comme informations, tout en augmentant le risque d'une sévère baisse de l'intégrité physique de cette même bassine entre les mains d'individus notoirement connus pour leur maladresse autant que leur stupidité ?  
De plus, il émanait d'elle d'un symbole, également…  
  
« Maugrey » pensa t-il alors. Tout est venu d'elle, cette Pensine aussi. Pourtant, il se borna à refuser qu'il puisse exprimer quoi que ce soit à son égard. Juste… de la sympathie. De la confiance, aussi. C'est peut-être cela qui le convainquit une dernière fois de l'intérêt évident d'emporter cette bassine avec lui.  
Il prépara son balai pour le long voyage jusqu'à King's Cross, en prenant soin d'adapter à ce nouveau prodige de la technologie un sortilège de Coussinage bien pratique pour sauvegarder son illustre fessier des secousses éventuelles et autres torsions déplaisantes qui pouvaient intervenir lors des longs trajets. Puis, il dirigea sa baguette sur ces bagages et annonça : _Reducto_. Immédiatement, le grand sac devint minuscule, si petit que Draco n'eut aucun mal à le fourrer sans sa poche avant d'aller coincer sa baguette dans la poche intérieure spécialement prévue à cet effet dans sa cape. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit la fenêtre, il entendit parallèlement la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, laissant place au visage rayonnant de sa mère. Elle semblait plus ouverte et plus détendue lorsqu'elle dit à Draco d'un ton léger, mais ému.  
  
- Draco, mon fils… Je t'aime.  
  
Puis... un sifflement aigu se laissa entendre et soudainement, un rayon vert lumineux la traversa dans le dos. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise d'un tel acte, elle ne put réagir à temps, tombant sans vie sur le sol de sa chambre. Une silhouette s'approcha doucement, laissant entendre ses pas, les yeux injectés, d'un air presque psychopathe.  
  
- Bonjour, petit dragon, susurra la voix doucereuse de son père. Pas assez puissant pour stupéfixer un fidèle de Voldemort... Tu me déçois. _Oooooooh oui_, tu m'as beaucoup déçu, Draco.  
  
- Vas t'en ! cria désespérément Draco, en ne s'attendant nullement à ce que son géniteur ne prenne la porte.  
  
- Très bien, fils, je m'en vais. Mais pas avant d'avoir respecté mes engagements envers mon Maître... Détruire ceux qui peuvent le trahir. Vois-tu, ta mère a eu le malheur de se mettre pour la première fois en travers de mon chemin : elle en a payé le prix fort. Et toi aussi si tu t'échappes d'ici. Mais je consens à te laisser une dernière chance...  
  
- Pas question... tu as tué Mère, lui répondit-il, bouillonnant de colère.  
  
- Tant pis pour toi. Tu paieras la juste conséquence de ta stupidité : _Avada..._  
  
Mais son fils fut plus rapide que lui.  
  
_- Rictusempra !!_  
  
Le rayon rouge atteint son père en plein coeur. il ne pouvait pas le tuer, il n'aurait jamais pensé à se baisser à un tel niveau, se rabaisser à celui de son père pour son propre plaisir... Et si tout se bousculait dans sa tête, il lui fallait rapidement prendre une solution. Il jeta un Sort d'Invisibilité inclus à son balai (un habile bouton placé juste devant la brosse, adaptable sur certaines voitures Moldues, dit-on) et prit directement son envol. Il restait sous pression, perdant presque ce self-control si souvent apparenté à du flegme dans la famille, et à travers la vitesse qui lui ébouriffait ses cheveux blonds platine et sifflait à ses petites oreilles, il entendit néanmoins très distinctement la voix de son père, secouée entre deux sursauts de rires aux accents macabres, lui annoncer :  
  
- Tu ne m'échapperas pas, Draco !! Tu ne _nous _échapperas pas ! À Poudlard ou ailleurs, nous te retrouverons, et tu me paieras ta traîtrise !! lança t-il, ulcéré depuis la fenêtre.  
  
Draco accéléra subitement et n'eut pas vraiment le temps de profiter des qualités extraordinaires de son nouveau balai. Un phénomène inconnu pour lui jusqu'alors, fit soudainement irruption dans son corps.  
  
_Il pleurait_. Des larmes de chagrin qui coulaient sur sa joue rendue glacée par un vent froid d'hiver qui lui faisait fermer les yeux. Il crût au départ que ce n'était que ce zéphyr gelé qui humidifiait autant ses yeux, mais rapidement, il comprit. C'était encore la première fois qu'il ressentait ça : pleurer de tristesse. Comme il avait fait pleurer Granger après l'avoir lâchement traitée de "Sang-de-Bourbe" en deuxième année... Etait-ce vraiment ça, pleurer de chagrin ? "Ce n'est vraiment pas agréable, en tout cas certainement pas quand personne n'est là pour vous consoler, pensa t-il en essuyant ses pupilles rendus rouges par les perles de tristesse et le souffle glacé de Noël. Au moins, Granger, elle avait ses amis, bien que je me garde de mon opinion sur eux, mais... ils se comportaient en amis. Encore une fois, Potter, tu restes la source de mes maux ! Toi, tu as des amis,... pas moi. Comment peux-tu me faire ça, à _moi _?"  
Il continua son chemin, longtemps. Il y avait facilement plus de 250 kilomètres à parcourir, ça faisait une trotte, en balai. Pourquoi son père ne lui avait-il pas appris à transplaner, tant qu'à faire ? Quitte à se mettre le Ministère à dos en pratiquant allègrement les Sortilèges Impardonnables, une chose interdite de plus ou de moins... Mais bon, il en aurait pour une heure et demie de voyage, tout au plus. Il lui faudrait simplement ne pas se déconcentrer et se faire remarquer le moins possible.  
  
La campagne anglaise se découvrit à ses yeux, lui qui n'avait jamais rien vu d'autre que les pâturages du domaine familial. Il vit alors Manchester, la grande ville fourmillant de Moldus dans les rues, de "voitures" et autres ustensiles bien pratiques pour eux, incapables de lancer un sort aussi mineur que celui de lévitation. Mais il fut subjugué par la beauté qui s'offrait à lui d'une vue aérienne. Le paysage enneigé s'étendait de l'horizon à l'infini, de Leicester à Derby en passant par Luton, découvrant de nouvelles forêts, de nouveaux coins de paradis civilisés entre les maisons de riches propriétaires qui se targuaient chez le voisin du carrelage italien qu'ils avaient fait venir et payé "à prix d'ami", et les grands complexes industriels et commerciaux qui géraient ces milliers d'habitants de manière fiduciaire et sans sentiments au sein des immeubles anciens et rénovés ou des bâtiments plus récents et moins stylés car moins coûteux.  
Il se prenait pour la première fois à préférer regarder autour de lui plutôt qu'à réfléchir à ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il était transi de froid, tremblaient de tout son corps, des frissons douloureux qui parcouraient son dos rendu voûté par le long voyage et qui lui donnaient mal à la racine des cheveux. Ses bras, fourbus d'avoir été tendus et retendus sur le manche de son balai, restaient douloureux et sentait presque son coude grincer au moindre mouvement. Il commençait à avoir des fourmis dans ses jambes repliées sur les appuis placés stratégiquement devant la brosse pour y reposer les pieds lors des courses ou des matches de Quidditch. Toute son énergie passait pour tenir moralement et physiquement sur cet Eclair de Feu, en arrivant le plus vite possible à destination et enfin penser à autre chose.  
  
Big Ben lui apparut rapidement dans la douce nuit de Noël et l'entendit dignement sonner onze coups. Ainsi comprit-il rapidement qu'il fallait lui trouver un endroit où dormir pour oublier - pensait-il - cette journée horrible, ne serait-ce qu'un temps de sommeil pour se remettre. "Heureusement qu'il est tard, j'imagine mal des Moldus me voir passer avec un balai et une cape aussi sombre..." pensa t-il alors. À présent, il lui fallait trouver où dormir tranquillement, sans être dérangé. Et l'idée lui vint... Pourquoi pas le Poudlard Express ? Ou tout du moins, le quai 9 3/4... Au pire, il n'y rencontrera que des... Gryffondors. Ou bien même ce grand benêt balourd de Hagrid. La décision fut prise et il entra dans la gare, éclairée par les lampadaires de style XIXème qui agrémentaient le hall, avant d'arriver sur les quais 9 et 10. La Lune brillait de tout son éclat sans nuages sur les vitres voûtées qui protégeaient les rails et les locomotives au repos, prêtes à partir vers de lointaines destinées...  
  
À la vue de la barrière qui séparait les 2 quais, il poussa un ouf de soulagement : il pourra enfin sortir d'ici. Ainsi passa t-il à travers et arriva sur le quai 9 3/4. Seuls quelques lampions éclairaient de leur faible lueur le trottoir et le Poudlard Express. La massive locomotive noire et rouge scintillait alors que les wagons défilaient sous les yeux de Draco, qui chercha âme-qui-vive sur le quai. Personne... Ni même un contrôleur un peu tergiversant après un abus prononcé de xérès à la tanière de la gare... Ni même un vieux guichetier tout croulant aux allures de Père Noël/Clochard/Vieux décati puant dont l'aigreur est inversement proportionnelle à l'intelligence de Crabbe et Goyle réunis. Considérant qu'il valait mieux dormir au doux chauffage d'un train magique plutôt qu'en un froid glacial en plein hiver, Draco entra dans le train.  
  
Le Poudlard Express n'avait des lumières que dans les couloirs, aussi, lorsqu'il tentait de regarder dans les compartiments, il n'apercevait généralement personne à travers l'obscurité qui empêchait tout jugement sensé quant à constater la présence de qui que ce soit. Les wagons défilèrent un par un devant ses yeux et il commença à fatiguer sérieusement. Puis, arrivé au dernier compartiment, en fond de train, il ne prit même pas le temps de vérifier si quelqu'un y était. "Après tout, s'il n'y avait personne dans les autres, pourquoi iraient-il dans celui-là ?" songea t-il difficilement avant de s'affaler sur un matelas. Que faisait-il ici, par terre ? Draco n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question que son corps engourdi et son esprit tourmenté se mirent de suite en veille, préparant le jeune Serpentard à un long sommeil.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
_- Malfoy tête de goy !!  
  
- Draco, tête de veau !!  
  
- Sale traître ! Va te faire mettre !  
  
La Chambre Commune de Serpentard grouillait de monde. Mais quand ils s'aperçurent tous de sa présence, des dizaines d'yeux se fixèrent longuement sur le "traître". Tous le regardaient avec mépris. "Quelle horreur d'être un monarque déchu ! Eux qui m'admiraient et me respectaient... Les voilà qui m'insultent et me dénigrent comme un vulgaire Moldu..." se disait-il. Les contours de ses camarades de classe étaient flous, mais il reconnut non sans mal Marcus Flint et ses dents plus que proéminentes, qui avait lancé le ton en insultant ouvertement le jeune homme avant que Pansy Parkinson, qui l'adulait véritablement comme un Dieu -tout du moins le pensait-il-, ne renchérisse à son tour suivie bientôt par Bole et Derrick, les deux Batteurs coéquipiers de Draco dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, puis par tous les autres élèves de la maison au serpent d'argent. Puis, des centaines de bonbons, plumes, encriers et projectiles tous aussi dangereux les uns que les autres, lui arrivèrent dessus à grande vitesse. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se protéger de ses bras, mais sans succès : ceux-ci étaient trop fatigués pour pouvoir répondre aux assauts répétés des messages nerveux qui arrivaient par millions depuis son cerveau sans qu'il n'y ait réaction. Puis, il se sentit partir en arrière, tiré par les bras à même le sol par deux sorciers costauds, semblait-il.  
  
Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle le prirent de force par les bras et le traînèrent à travers tout Poudlard, sous les crachats de ses congénères, les élans de rire des Serdaigle, les regards lourds et inquisiteurs et Poufsouffle, et... les moqueries grandiloquentes des Gryffondor. Bien sûr, ces deux anciens molosses qui lui servaient de gardes du corps n'hésitaient pas à s'arrêter devant chaque attroupement différents de Maisons pour l'humilier. Et puis, il les avait tant humiliés lui-même... "Un juste retour des choses, Malfoy" lui siffla alors Harry Potter en le fixant durement de ses yeux verts. Le grand _Harry Potter_, dit "le Survivant". Il ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire. Ne pas pouvoir réagir, ni se protéger tout seul : là était son malheur. Et tandis que ses deux anciens camarades l'emmenèrent à nouveau en direction des sous-sols, il voyait Potter, Granger, Jordan, Finnigan, Thomas, tous les Weasley, et tous les Gryffondor sans exception aucune l'insulter et se moquer ouvertement de lui. Mais n'y avait-il personne, aucun professeur, ni aucune autorité pour leur demander d'arrêter cela ? Un supplice aussi humiliant et difficile à vivre, pourquoi personne n'arrête ça ?? Il sentit les escaliers sous son dos et ses fesses engourdies. Elles avaient mal supporté le voyage, et les sentait pleines d'hématomes et de coupures en tout genre. Il aperçut le Baron Sanglant, qui le tailladait avec son sabre d'ectoplasme d'un air menaçant, avant que le Moine Gras et Peeves ne l'insultent de tout bord en trouvant des sobriquets ridicules à en faire pleurer un première-année. Puis il vit une rangée de professeurs défiler sous lui.  
  
Le professeur Flitwick lui lança un regard perçant, s'approcha de son visage en bénéficiant de sa petite taille, et annonça : "On ne peut plus rien en tirer. C'est une tare, chers collègues. _Vestimentum raetiris_" annonça t-il. Soudain, sa cape et tous ses habits disparurent. Oui, il était nu. Et lorsque Crabbe et Goyle le tirèrent à nouveau, il sentit à nouveau son dos s'érafler sur la pierre dure et poussiéreuse du sol. Ses jambes se mirent également à saigner, elles qui étaient déjà en bien mauvais état, couvertes de bleus et d'autres ecchymoses en tout genre, alors que son intimité, elle aussi mis à nu, lui semblait être le sujet de plaisanterie le plus conséquent parmi les professeurs qui défilèrent devant lui, bien qu'il n'y avait pourtant pas matière à rire mais plutôt à admirer. Les professeurs Sinistra, Quirell, Lockhart, Lupin et d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas se gaussaient ouvertement puis Mimi Geignarde, , alors que le professeur Trelawney, avec ses yeux gigantesques derrière ses lunettes excentriques, l'analysa et le décortiqua avant de prononcer d'une voix mystérieuse : "Oui, Mr Malfoy, n'en vous déplaise, mais mon Troisième Oeil vous prédit une bien mauvaise surprise... Le Sinistros est sur vous, la Mort vous guette, Mr Malfoy..." continuait-elle. McGonagall apparaissait à son tour devant le jeune homme dénudé, qui se cachait tant qu'il le pouvait. Mais les yeux sévères de la directrice de Gryffondor rendirent un jugement impitoyable : Vous ne vaudrez jamais rien, mon pauvre garçon. Le Directeur a demandé à vous voir pour parler de votre comportement, mais il a également demandé à ce que vous passiez devant votre Directeur de Maison puisque je n'ai pas autorité sur vous. Dommage… susurra t-elle d'une voix implacable. Draco commençait à sérieusement ravaler sa salive lorsque ce fut Severus Rogue qui lui apparut devant les yeux.  
  
- Professeur Rogue, écoutez-moi...  
  
-Pas un mot Malfoy, ou je vous inflige une retenue. Vous m'avez terriblement déçu. Aussi, vais-je retirer... 200 points à Serpentard en raison de votre attitude irresponsable et totalement dénuée de sens, siffla t-il dans un rictus insupportable à regarder. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de satisfaction personnelle, comme s'il prenait un malin plaisir à faire souffrir son chouchou habituel.  
  
-Mais Professeur, c'est la faute à Potter, il… c'est à cause de lui que je…  
  
-Non Malfoy, c'est à cause de vous. Et puisque vous insistez, j'enlève 100 points de plus à Serpentard pour insolence.  
  
-Mais…  
  
-Silence, Malfoy, ou je veillerai personnellement à ce que vos camarades s'occupent de vous. Mais d'abord… vous allez aller chez les Directeur. Il vous attend, acheva t-il de sa voix rauque et doucereuse.  
  
Draco sentit la peur l'envahir dans tout son être, de son moindre moignon de chair jusqu'aux confins de son cerveau en passant par les os et les nerfs. La douleur physique l'avait quittée pour laisser place à celle, plus sournoise et retorse, du moral. Il était terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver face à Dumbledore, nu, sans repères, craintif et perdu.  
  
Arrivés devant le bureau, Crabbe et Goyle frappèrent à la porte en y jetant Draco sans retenue. Sa tête heurta le bois de chêne qui ornait celle-ci, une tâche de sang y était apparue.  
  
-Qui est là ? demanda une voix inhabituelle. Une voix bien trop éloignée du ton malicieux et rassurant de Dumbledore se fit entendre, mais une voix rocailleuse et doucereuse qui arrivait aux oreilles de Draco. Il eut un frisson soudain, son cœur s'accéléra nettement, témoin de la frayeur qui s'emparait de lui.  
  
-Non, ce… ce n'est pas…  
  
-Silence, traître, grogna Crabbe.  
  
-Le Directeur doit t'infliger ta punition. Et il nous a autorisés à prendre une commission… Il est vraiment très gentil avec nous. Il nous a appris plein de trucs à ton sujet… renchérit Goyle. Il lui balança un grand coup de pied rapide dans le ventre, sans se poser de questions.  
  
-Oh oui, il nous a dit plein de choses, tu sais. Ce n'est pas très gentil de tuer sa propre maman, non non non, dit Crabbe de nouveau. Sa voix était métallique et cassante, une voix à laquelle on ne réplique pas. Puis, il lui envoya un coup de pied dans sa tête. Son visage devenait tuméfié, le goût du sang apparaissait dans sa bouche pâteuse et sanglante, tordu de douleur par le coup qu'il a reçu au ventre. Mais il craignait plus que tout ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte.  
  
-Faites-le entrer, répéta la voix derrière celle-ci.  
  
Goyle ouvrit la porte à la volée et aida son ami à traîner Draco devant le bureau. Ils le jetèrent sans retenue sur les quelques marches qui faisaient trôner le bureau noir de Dumbledore. Les livres qui décoraient les murs de la pièce était tous d'une couverture sombre, et il entendit tout à coup des serpents tout autour de lui, sifflant furieusement comme s'il était une peste à ne pas toucher, à éradiquer.  
  
-Vous pouvez vous retirer, les garçons. Je suis fier de vous, continua la voix. Draco tenta de lever la tête et aperçut un grand siège de dos, il n'aperçut que le dossier en cuir noir. Des cheveux blonds platine surnageaient et restaient en évidence sur le dossier. Il vit également le sommet d'une canne… ou plutôt d'un sceptre, serti d'une tête de serpent argentée, la gueule ouverte, en attaque permanente. C'est là que Draco crut comprendre. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler que les 2 balourds le lâchaient grossièrement avant de lui cracher dessus comme un malpropre.   
  
-Tu m'as déçu, Draco… Tu m'as __énormément déçu… Tuer ta propre mère et jeter un sort à ton père, c'est d'un lâche et d'une cruauté…   
  
-Je ne… l'ai pas… tuée. C'es toi qui… l'a ass… assassinée !! tenta d'articuler Draco. Ses muscles le faisaient souffrir plus que tout, et réussir à faire un mouvement tenait pour lui sur surnaturel, voire même du miracle.  
  
-Moi ? acheva la voix avant que le fauteuil ne pivote, laissant voir à Draco l'identité de la personne qu'il connaissait déjà. Son père apparaissait devant ses yeux, le visage parfaitement serein, comme si tuer sa propre femme n'était qu'un acte de plus parmi les multiples meurtres qu'il avait déjà commis. Une telle défiance dans ses yeux et une telle indigence dans ses propos relevaient-elles toutes deux de l'inconscience ou de l'impavide ? Draco ne le voyait plus comme un père modèle, mais tel un indéfectible sadique, prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins, même éliminer ceux de sa propre famille, sans regrets ni remords. Comme si cela lui paraissait normal.  
  
-Comment as-tu pu…  
  
-Peu importe, petit dragon, il est temps que tu payes ta trahison. Tu as souillé ton nom ! Tu as trahi ta famille !! Tu as tué ta mère !!!  
  
-Non !  
  
-Tu va en subir les conséquences ! hurla un Lucius, les yeux injectés, le visage tordu par la fureur. Il en devenait effrayant, les traits déformés, les cordes vocales mises à dure épreuve. Draco, lui, ne pouvait plus bouger. Toujours nu, il retomba sur le dos, par terre, les yeux écarquillés de peur devant son père qui se leva ardemment de son siège pour se placer, le pas pressant, devant son fils. Ses prunelles claires rougissaient violemment, il semblait sous l'emprise de quelque chose. Il décocha un coup de pied fulgurant dans la tête de sa chair et de son sang. Draco sentit à nouveau le goût du sang dans sa gorge et ses papilles, la mâchoire rudement mise à l'épreuve. Lorsqu'il se remit face à son père, il le vit tirer de son sceptre sa baguette magique. Noire comme son maître, symbole d'une puissance incomparable, la tête de serpent argentée placée telle un manche. Il la pointa sur le cœur de son fils, ne relâchant pas ses paupières dans ses efforts. Il paraissait comme fou, plus que déterminé dans son infanticide.  
  
-Adieu, traître.  
  
-Non, Père, pourquoi m… ?  
  
-Avada Kedavra !  
  
Le rayon de lumière surgit alors de la baguette, le frappant au corps. Pendant que la Mort achevait son funeste dessein, il entendait encore son père dans un rire psychédélique, des éclats de rire à faire frémir un être humain… à s'en demander s'il était vraiment humain._  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Le train roulait à vive allure lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Un rayon de soleil le traversait, lui et le compartiment et les secousses dues à une voie rarement utilisée, donc rarement réaménagée, l'avait sorti de son rêve. Il ferma aussitôt les yeux, puis les rouvrit à nouveau. Il avait peur de recommencer tout ça. Une nuit comme celle-ci, il n'en aurait même pas souhaité une pareille à Potter. Son cœur battait la chamade, il sentait qu'il avait transpiré, stressé, pris… peur. Il ne se rappelait plus de la journée précédente, lorsque le douloureux souvenir de sa fugue lui revint à son cerveau déjà bien fatigué par le voyage, comme un mauvais esprit qui se plaît à tourmenter les âmes de leurs peurs et de leurs hantises les plus difficiles à supporter.  
  
-Calme-toi… Ce… Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, haleta-il, le souffle coupé. La plus grande frayeur de sa vie. Ce songe paraissait si vrai, si impressionnant, c'était la première fois qu'il avait vraiment peur. Jamais on ne l'a laissé exprimer ainsi ses sentiments, mais cette exacerbation de ce qui venait de lui arriver était si… horrible. Il eut un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'il s'aperçut doucement qu'il était complètement _nu_. Comme dans son rêve.   
  
Pourtant, il… il avait bien rêvé.   
  
Comment pouvait-il être déshabillé alors qu'il ne se souvenait même pas s'être couché dans cet état… Puis, il leva son buste meurtri et remarqua quelques entailles et des bleus. Ses muscles étaient plus que contractés, laissant voir un corps bien entretenu, ni à l'excès ni en laxiste. Mais il était néanmoins blessé. Etaient-ce les frottements et les à-coups réguliers avec le manche de son balai qui en était responsables ? Et quand bien même, il faudrait être véritablement maso pour arriver à se couper au niveau du corps avec un manche à balai et trois couches de vêtements entre les deux. Il leva la couverture et constata que ses jambes avaient également souffert. Ses cuisses musclées enrobées de poils dorés portaient également des ecchymoses de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs, ses mollets puissants portaient des cicatrices plus que récentes, alors qu'il ne sentait plus ses pieds, autrefois si souples et si propres. À présent, il les voyait comme des boulets douloureux à soulever, blessant les chevilles et froids comme la glace. Alors comment…  
  
Mais… Ce n'était qu'un rêve*²…  
  
Les souvenirs de cet horrible cauchemar lui revinrent alors en tête comme un coup de massue dans son crâne. Les élèves se moquant de lui, le sort de déshabillage, les moqueries et les remarques des autres Maisons, puis des fantômes, et des professeurs, et puis… Crabbe et Goyle, ses deux fidèles larb… compagnons, le traînant comme un malpropre à travers tout le collège, le frappent et lui crachant dessus, en l'invectivant de tous les noms avant de l'emmener voir son père. Son propre père, directeur de Poudlard, qui n'avait pas hésité à le tuer de ses propres mains, de sang-froid, sans ciller ni sourciller, avec un aplomb véritablement révoltant, comme un être vil et abject qu'il était devenu dans l'esprit de son fils à ce moment-là. Il ressentit le retour de haine au souvenir de cette confrontation et décida de vite occulter ces pénibles moments.   
  
Il s'apprêtait à enfiler ses sous-vêtements lorsqu'il remarqua une masse informe cachée par une grande couverture lovée sur la banquette. Intrigué, Draco s'approcha lentement et tendit l'oreille, car il lui semblait déjà au réveil entendre des petits bruits autre que les siens.  
  
-Tiens, ça respire par ici…  
  
Il continua son approche à pas de loup, silencieux comme un serpent qui rampe pour attaquer sa proie, et décida courageusement, accroupi et la tête au niveau du grand drap épais et doux, de retirer lentement celui-ci. Il y avait vie, là-dessous, et il y avait déjà sûrement vie le soir précédent, lorsqu'il s'était couché dans le compartiment. Le matelas bizarrement présent à cet effet lui revint en tête, mais il préféra savoir ce qui se cachait sous ce long tissu soyeux. Il commença à baisser la couverture qui s'offrait à lui, et découvrit lentement une tête, puis, un corps.   
  
Féminin, assurément, les formes sculpturales en faisant foi. Draco était subjugué par la beauté qui émanait de cette jeune fille, et la parcourut du regard, hypnotisé par elle. La peau était claire et blanche, la poitrine conséquente dissimulée par un débardeur en coton alors que son intimité était couverte par une simple petite culotte blanche et vierge, ses jambes étaient belles et charnues, dont l'élancement cachait un quelconque éventuel surplus, alors que l'abdomen était fin et charnel. Le visage, caché par des mèches de cheveux mi-courts et sombres, laissait entrevoir des yeux malicieux bien que fermés. Ne pouvant pas voir de plus près ses traits, il s'approcha doucement du visage, un frisson parcourant son corps toujours à nu. Ses sens en éveil, il restait cependant le plus discret pour ne pas la réveiller, et admira les contours peu saillants de ses joues. Puis, il se fixa sur une des paupières, laissée visible au contraire de son homologue, cachée par ses cheveux.  
  
Puis, l'œil s'ouvrit, laissant place à une prunelle marron foncé, prenante et attirante durant le court instant que dura le contact avec les pupilles grises de pierre de Draco, qui paniqua soudain en se précipitant sur sa propre couverture pour cacher en dessous de sa ceinture.  
  
La jeune fille se leva également, puis, bailla élégamment avant de fixer un court instant le jeune garçon et de lui dire d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant :  
  
-Bonjour Draco.  
  
Lui était toujours aussi surpris, et en essayant de retrouver ses esprits, tenta de mettre un nom sur son visage avant de déglutir difficilement et de la regarder à nouveau, cette fois dans les yeux. Cette fille si mystérieusement attirante, il l'avait déjà vue quelque part. Et il savait à présent qui elle était.  
  
_-M… Maugrey ??_  
  
  
…  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
* : Grosso modo, Rosier et Wilkes sont beaucoup plus beaux (si on laisse un seuil de tolérance au mot « beauté ») avant la transformation… Pour plus d'informations, allez feuilleter et dévorer accessoirement le livre cité dans ma note tout en haut.  
  
*² : Qu'on se rassure tout le monde : ce n'est absolument pas de la chanson de Céline Dion dont je parle ^^ !! Je m'adresse notamment aux lecteurs du Québec qui sont si nombreux par ici.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
N/A : Oui, je sais, j'avais dit « Pas de fin cliffhangher, plus jamais ». Mais je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation ^_^.  
  
Donc, bien évidemment, vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai classé cette fiction en catégorie PG-13. Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude, parce que je préfère rendre mes fics accessibles à tous les monde, mais pour certaines… non-initiés, ce leur serait difficile de comprendre les sentiments ressentis (et ce malgré le fait que je sois un mâle, et fier de l'être en tout cas).   
  
Ainsi donc, j'ai décidé de poursuivre plus longuement cette fiction, parce que j'ai eu le déclic d'une histoire différente de celles qu'on nous offre d'habitude concernant Draco dans l'univers HP (soi tout blanc, soi tout noir, à part quelques exceptions) bien que leur qualité ne se démentent pas.  
  
Ayant toujours des partiels en cours (En fait, j'ai 4 épreuves, les 2 premières était cette semaine, 10 jours de break-révisions pour les 2 suivantes vendredi et samedi prochain : ouéééé…) j'ignore quand je pourrai vous offrir le chapitre suivant, que j'espère aussi élaboré que celui-là, que j'ai pris le plus de plaisir à rédiger, croyez-le bien ^^. Mais je commence à le construire dans ma petite tête bien remplie, sans compter qu'un événement particulièrement heureux à mon égard va intervenir (demandez à celles qui me connaissent), donc, je suis tout ouvert à des suggestions, critiques et autres menaces d'éventration de ce genre. Ou même, juste pour laisser une preuve comme quoi vous avez bien lu ma fic, ça me fera tout autant plaisir. Il vous suffira d'appuyer sur le bouton en bas à gauche… Non pas là, pas la croix… Ca, c'est « Fermer la fenêtre »… Oui, à l'opposé, mon biquet… Voiiiiiilà, là où c'est marqué… « Seubmitte Reviou », si tu veux…  
Allez, « on clique en bas à gauche, on clique, on clique, toujouuuuuuuuuuuurs à gauche, on clique, on y est »… ^_^. D'ailleurs, je vais répondre à ceux qui l'ont fait avant vous, pour vous aider à accepter le fait que vous ne parlerez pas dans le vide en tapant sur des touches de plastique qui affichent des lettres sur un écran inerte qui vous fait bien trop souvent des blagues d'un goût douteux en collant « FATAL ERROR » au milieu d'un fond rouge lorsque vous décidez d'aller fureter un peu trop loin sur Internet….  
  
  
Mélusine : Aaaaah, ma bêta-revieweuse-en-chef adorée (désolé, Sio', elle s'y est prise avant toi ^^) !! Que te dire ? Ravi d'avoir un review de toi… Et désolé si ta description dévie un peu parfois, mais 7 mois sans te voir, c'est long, darling… Je tiens le coup, heureusement qu'i y a la technologie moderne pour continuer à t'emm… nuyer ! Comme je te l'ai dit, je pense que celui-là est plus alerte, plus intéressant, plus élaboré que le premier chapitre, tu me diras ce que tu en penses… En attendant, gros bisous ^_^ !!  
  
Sioban : Ma p'tite Sio' ! Ta première review sur une fic à moâ tout seule *content content*. Merci de tous tes qualificatifs, un rôôôôôôô bisou (histoire de changer les habitudes ^^) pour toi !  
  
CMX : Merci beacoup, ça fait chaud au coeur ! Les reviews, c'est la cerise de bonheur sur le gâteau de fic… et je la savoure avec plaisir !! Merci encore !  
  
Math : Merci, c'est vraiment sympa de ta part. Quant à mes partiels, ça reste comme des partiels : sur 3 heures de contrôle, tu passes 2h30 à coucher plus de transpiration que d'idées sur la feuille de contrôle. En plus, c'est pas fini. Pôôôôôvre de moi… *snif*. Merci pour tes compliments quand même ^^.  
  
Top_cerise : C'est gentil tout plein !! Merci d'être aussi peu avare en félicitations ^^ ! T'en fais pas pour la suite, elle viendra… en temps et en heure, pour l'instant non déterminés… un peu comme Alohomora. Mais elle, on ne regrette JAMAIS d'avoir attendu (parfois longtemps) pour ses fics ! Merci encore.  
  
@+ tout le monde.  
  
« Derrière la barrière de l'impossible, il y a le possible. » Jacques Salomé.  
  
SeveRogue, maître ès Potions et déconne.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Retrouvailles imprévues

  
**N/A :** Ben, c'est remoi. Les partiels sont enfin finis, j'ai une semaine de congés la semaine prochaine et je déteste faire languir. Mon égérie préférée a encore fait des siennes, et par-là même, moi aussi. Donc, un nouveau chapitre sur notre Draco préféré, toujours en fugue, et qui, vous allez le voir, à quelques tendances incontrôlées à l'exhibitionnisme et à gamberger, de manière mesurée, bien entendue. Ce qui explique un rating à PG-13 vus la précision de détails dont certains yeux non avertis pourraient en être choqués.  
  
**Disclaimer :** En gros, si JKR avait écrit ça, FF.net aurait ouvert une section « PlayPotter » ou « Playboys of HP ». Mais bon, c'est pas NC-17 non plus, c'est presque le principal. Donc, rien n'est à moi, à part Marie Maugrey qui appartient à la personne ci-nommée, et à qui je fais de très gros bisous parce que si elle lit cette fic avec gourmandise, je l'écris avec bonheur ^^.  
  
**Résumé :** Draco se remet en question pendant ses vacances de Noël : après avoir appris qu'il serait Mangemort plus tôt que prévu, il a hésité quant à le devenir. Une hésitation que son père n'a pas trop apprécié et qui lui a valu de vite partir de la maison après une discussion très didactique avec Marie Maurgey, une Gryffondor de 5ème année par cheminées interposées, et la vue de la mort de sa mère, tuée par son père.  
Fugue, donc, de Draco qui juge opportun d'aller piquer un roupillon dans le Poudlard Express afin de retourner tranquillement au collège. Mais après un réveil très très réaliste et particulièrement effrayant, il se réveille, et…  
  
**NB :** Les phrases en _italique_ traduisent des pensées. Les mots isolés en _italique_ montrent une insistance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- M… Maugrey !?  
  
_Décidément, il se passe pas mal de choses bizarres depuis hier_, pensa rapidement son cerveau à peine remis en service. La surprise était totale, lui qui ne s'attendait pas à voir ce petit bout de femme en face de lui, et habillés tous deux de manière relativement légère - pour ne pas dire laxiste. Elle était tellement loin, vue de la table des Serpentard ou des bureaux de la salle austère de McGonagall et des cachots sordides de Rogue qui ne la mettaient jamais en valeur. Mais vu de près… c'est une autre dimension.  
  
La matinée avait visiblement apparu depuis un certain temps, le soleil éclairait déjà le zénith du ciel bleu d'hiver, baignant l'étroit compartiment de sa lumière dorée et les jeunes sorciers qui s'y trouvaient. Elle semblait ravie de se retrouver face au jeune rebelle blond et pâle de peau, comme si elle s'y attendait. Un sourire radieux apparut sur son visage angélique du petit matin, laissant le dessin d'un contour de visage attirant, sans accroche ni défaut, témoin d'une hygiène de vie visiblement plus que correcte. Mais Draco était plus que concentré, et même hypnotisé par ses yeux. D'un marron attirant, ils pleuraient la malice qui se dégageait d'eux, les paupières se mêlant parfaitement aux sourcils sombres qui couvraient ses yeux envoûtants, et confirmaient grandement un sentiment que Draco savait enfoui au fond de son   
être : on se réveillerait bien à ses côtés. Mais en même temps que ses pensées l'assaillaient, il paniquait de plus en plus, une simple couverture couvrant toujours son anatomie générale : il avait beau se retrouver devant une belle plante - qu'il ne laisserait pour rien au monde entre les doigts graisseux dotés d'ongles crasseux du Pr. Chourave -, il n'en était pas moins nu devant celle qu'il admirait de ses prunelles écarlates.  
  
- Bien dormi ? lui demanda t-elle gentiment.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que… Que…  
  
- Calme-toi, reprends tes esprits. Respire, tu vas t'étouffer si tu continues comme ça, minauda t-elle en le regardant de haut en bas.   
  
_Fistule et coryza, il a su cacher son intimité à temps… Dommage…_ pensa t-elle pour elle. _Il semble perdu comme ça : sans repères, ni connaissances, et a fortiori ni vêtements… Mignon comme tout. _  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Maugrey ?!? s'impatienta Draco, interrompant de manière bien cavalière les douces pensées de Marie.  
  
- À part mater un corps masculin, ce qui n'est qu'un bonus - et quel bonus ^^ ! -, je t'attendais. Enfin, je crois.  
  
- Comment ça, tu cr… mais Draco s'interrompit, traînant dans les yeux une lueur de panique : il était _à poil_ devant une _fille_. Fallait que ça lui arrive aujourd'hui, tiens.  
  
La main cramponnée sur sa couverture et renifla d'un air faussement supérieur après lui avoir adressé un regard meurtrier, comme si regarder sa personne était un crime, ou une honte…, il se retourna, faisant dos à la jeune adolescente épanouie, cherchant ses habits sur la banquette, puis dessous, enfin, au-dessus. Il décida de regarder dans les compartiments placés près du plafond, et lâcha son drap pour multiplier un pourcentage de réussite pourtant bien maigre à l'aide de ses deux mains. Un dos n'a que plus de beauté quand son prolongement fessier est en sa compagnie, et de ce point de vue, Marie était aux anges. Pendant qu'il fouillait avec les mains pour espérer y retrouver ses habits de fugueur en pleine cavale, son dos se musclait par à-coups pendant que ses bras tentaient désespérément y toucher un morceau d'étoffe qui pourrait faire office de vêtements, laissant deviner une ligne parfaitement accordée de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle scruta du regard le moindre centimètre carré de peau qui était offert à sa vue. Puis, elle descendit lentement ses prunelles marron et admira la lune et sa jumelle : deux fesses rondes et juteuses comme des pastèques, à l'apparence douce et moelleuse comme un édredon, et au teint pâle qui fit bien des misères à son pauvre cœur, qui n'avait jamais autant battu. Un corps de jeune mâle bien entretenu tout acquis à son regard : Marie était au comble de la félicité. Elle n'avait plus qu'à y mettre son grain de sel.  
  
- Maugrey, sers-moi à quelque chose, aide-moi à trouver mes frin… dit Draco en se retournant.  
  
Il vit un Marie Maugrey béate, un sourire large jusqu'au oreilles, les joues brûlantes, lui tendant un tricot de peau, une cape et un pantalon parfaitement pliés, tentant désespéreément de regarder plus bas. Ce n'est pas la bienséance qui l'en empêchait, mais plutôt le regard apeuré que lui lançait Malfoy.  
  
- C'est peut-être ça… que tu cherches depuis tout à l'heure ? lui demanda t-elle, un air étrangement non-concerné.  
  
-Bien vu, Maugrey, siffla t-il en cachant vite son intimité avec sa cape. Alors maintenant que tu t'es bien…  
  
- ... _Rincée l'œil_, peut-être ? continua Maugrey, comme si de rien n'était, une pointe de naïveté dans la voix.  
  
- … Maintenant que tu t'es bien _amusée_, si tu pouvais… humph… te cacher les yeux pour que je me rhabille, merci… Et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant, ajouta le petit blondinet en rougissant, la main tentant désespérément de ramasser la couverture qui gisait sur le sol.  
  
- Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ? demanda la jeune fille en inclinant la tête sur le côté, l'air aguicheur. Ce n'était absolument pas son genre, mais elle n'allait pas gâcher un si beau spectacle.  
  
- Non, c'est que… Là n'est pas la question, Maugrey !! Ca n'en a pas l'air, mais je suis pudique, vois-tu… ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas.  
  
- Je t'en prie, comme si me voir telle que je suis habillée t'ennuyait vraiment…  
  
- Bon sang, cache tes yeux et laisse moi m'habiller, merci !! rétorqua Draco pour mettre fin à la conversation.  
  
Il se retourna et commença à remettre ses vêtements, l'air perplexe : que faisait-elle ici ? L'attendait-elle vraiment ? N'était-ce qu'un pur hasard ? Savait-elle qu'il viendrait dans ce train, ou même qu'il retournerait à Poudlard ? Tant de questions mystérieuses qui restaient sans réponses alors que le douloureux souvenir de la journée précédente lui revenait péniblement à l'esprit : Maugrey dans une cheminée, son père qui lui jette l'Endoloris sans ciller, lui qui lui lance l'Imperium, sa mère qui se montre comme une mère envers lui pour la première fois avant que son père ne la tue, le long voyage vers King's Cross… Il entendait encore la voix de son père, lointaine, mais tellement claire, qui lui hurlait sa vengeance dans le vent glacée d'un jour de Noël… Une échelle de valeurs et de jugements qui s'écroule sans ménagement dans son âme tourmentée…  
Pendant ce temps, il remettait difficilement ses vêtements et se rhabillait aussi vite qu'il ne le pouvait. Malheureusement, ses muscles refusaient obstinément d'aller plus loin que ce qu'il leur obligeait de subir : douloureux, courbaturés, un simple mouvement des bras le faisait souffrir, l'obligeant pendant qu'il enfilait son tricot de peau à se rappeler ce rêve. Ce cauchemar si atroce, tellement poignant, tellement prenant, tellement envoûtant… et surtout tellement horrible à supporter, toutes ces attaques presque simultanées, honteuses, à la limite de la bienséance, il se revoyait meurtri en arrivant devant le bureau d'un Directeur qui n'était autre que son père… Il allait boutonner son pantalon lorsque tout à coup…  
  
- Draco ? fit une voix aigüe.  
  
- Tais-toi, un peu, Maugrey, je… je réfléchis.  
  
- Pas assez, apparemment…  
  
Il se retourna à nouveau vers elle, ayant à l'esprit une réplique cinglante toute fraîche à son égard quand il la revit, un nouveau sourire narquois, faussement niais jusqu'aux oreilles, tendant un caleçon propre et olfactif, mais pas à son premier jet non plus.  
  
- Cajoline ou Minidou ? questionna t-elle avec un sourire enjôleur, juste pour se ficher de lui.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Maugrey ? Fiche-moi la paix, tu commences à m'énerver, siffla t-il, colérique.   
  
- Ca te va bien de dire ça, Malfoy, rétorqua t-elle d'une froideur inhabituelle en croisant les bras et les jambes.   
  
- Et puis… mais… mais c'est… c'est toi qui m'a déshabillé ? demanda t-il la voix tremblante, réalisant enfin qu'à moins d'un acte magique de très haut niveau, il ne voyait pas comment il avait pu finir nu dans ses draps sans s'en rendre compte.  
  
- Et bien, j'aurais cru que sa majesté aurait apprécié d'avoir des vêtements ni froissés ni rendus sales et malodorants par une nuit agitée, répondit-elle d'un ton entre déception et réprimande.  
  
Tout à coup, l'adolescent avait perdu de sa candeur qui le rendait si charmant à ses yeux et la jeune femme n'accepta plus ces petits excès d'humeur. Elle avait pourtant cru qu'avec de la douceur autour de lui et son intervention inopinée dans la cheminée du Manoir Malfoy, il serait un peu plus réceptif à son discours tant qu'à son physique. Mais visiblement, le résultat fut un cuisant échec : il était hors de lui et redevenait un Malfoy, un vrai, un (trop) viril.  
  
- Comment as-tu pu…Comment as-tu osé me déshabiller, moi, un _Malfoy _?! C'est… Tu n'en avais pas le droit ! Pas _moi _!! balbutia t-il furieux. Et puis,… c'est bien ta faute si j'en suis là, avec toi dans ce train !! Si tu l'avais fermée, je serais pas recherché par tous les Mangemorts du pays, petite idiote !! Pff,… J'aurais préféré ne rien sav…  
  
*SCLAC !!*  
  
La fine main fut ferme et précise, ne ratant sans aucune anicroche la joue du jeune homme, sonné d'une telle réaction et d'autant de virulence soudaine. Qu'il soit irritable, c'est un fait, mais qu'il manque autant de respect face à autant d'efforts fournis, là, ça dépassait les bornes, et elle espérait bien qu'une bonne claque le calmerait autant qu'elle.  
  
- C'est vraiment tout ce que tu as à dire, petit égoïste ?? cria t-elle sur un ton mêlant colère et déception. Un petit égarement dans sa voix habituellement si rassurante, laissa révéler une pointe de tristesse. Il semblait qu'elle ne voulait pas en arriver là… mais il l'aura cherché, ce morveux.   
  
Draco était sur les fesses - dans les deux sens du terme. Visiblement, elle avait cherché à se contrôler plus d'une fois face à ses jérémiades d'enfant surgâté. Mais là, son self-control avait complètement disparu, laissant place à de grandes émotions de jeune fille qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Elle paraissant si distante, et pourtant si proche en même temps… Pouvait-elle ainsi se mettre en colère comme elle vient de le faire ? Que lui avait-il pris de lui cracher ça à la figure alors que jusqu'à présent, elle restait sincère et agréable avec lui…  
  
- Es-tu aussi naïf que tu ne veux pas nous le faire croire, ou tu es réellement _stupide _?!! insista t-elle, son ton la trahissant. Tu penses vraiment que tes petits caprices de gosse passent avant tout le reste ??  
  
Elle était au bord des larmes. Ses yeux soulevèrent tout à coup de larges rougeurs et semblaient inondés d'amertume et de regrets. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser berner par ce petit prétentieux, lui et sa suffisance de gosse de riche ?? Comment avait-elle pu penser une seule seconde qu'il était différent du visage sombre et morbide qu'il montrait régulièrement à Poudlard ?? Décidément, elle ne restera qu'une grande sentimentale, elle et ses utopies de gamine auxquelles personne ne croit. Elle se retint de pleurer longuement, l'envie la tenaillait, elle avait besoin de craquer. Mais elle décida de calmer ses ardeurs et finalement n'écrasa que quelques discrètes larmes, baissant les yeux et regardant vaguement par-terre…  
  
- Très bien, je sors d'ici ! Pleure tout ton saoul si ça te chante, tu ne m'intéresses pas, de toute façon… acheva t-il rapidement en prenant ses affaires et en sortant du compartiment avant de violemment claquer la porte derrière lui.  
  
Il partit tambour battant s'installer dans le compartiment contigu, mais à peine posa t-il la main sur la poignée qu'il se ravisa avec hésitation, avant de reculer, laisser tomber ses affaires et se laisser traîner jusqu'au sol en s'appuyant contre le mur.  
  
Il n'entendit pas de pleurs, ni de sanglots. Juste un reniflement assez soutenu pour laisser entendre une peine. Assez inhabituel de la part de Maugrey pour soulever chez Malfoy des questions supplémentaires aux autres questions et bien d'autres réponses qui s'accumulaient aux précédents. La tête entre les mains, les pensées se bousculaient, arrivant à tout vitesse, maugréant sa douleur d'un tel effort spirituel pour son cerveau meurtri par les éprouvantes 24 dernières heures. Etait-il un Malfoy jusque dans sa chair et son sang ? Etait-il imprégné à ce point de la vantardise et de la supposée supériorité consanguine paternelle ? Ou bien n'était-ce qu'un trait de peur plus que de caractère qui l'avait animé ?   
  
Le temps s'écoula peu à peu, le soleil en profita pour restreindre son champ de vision et inonder la plaine galloise de sa majesté illuminatrice et de ses rayons de chaleur ambrée, mettant à jour de gigantesques forêts noyées sous une neige douce et blanche qui lentement s'éteignaient du décor. Le train, lui, continuait vaillamment sa route sans faillir : ni gares ni accrocs ne le firent hésiter sur son chemin à prendre, il savait quand s'arrêter et rien n'en l'empêcherait.  
Dans un de ses wagons, assis sur le côté d'un de ses couloirs, seuls des cheveux blonds platinés plongés dans deux bras rejoints sur leurs genoux émergent, en pleine réflexion depuis des heures, en pleins doutes depuis des jours, et cela ne semblait pas l'arrêter. La vielle vendeuse de bonbons avait déjà tenté de lui redonner des forces avec quelques Fizwizbiz et autres Chocogrenouilles quelques heures plus tôt, sans résultat : il la remercia poliment et lui demanda gentiment de le laisser seul, ce qui étonna la vielle dame qui avait déjà connu d'autres Malfoy avant lui, et qui pourrait s'enorgueillir plus tard d'avoir eu affaire avec un rejeton de la famille un peu plus social qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais il s'en accommodait, à présent : on lui avait trop souvent répété ses provenances, donc ses objectifs et un comportement inhérent à ces objectifs… Un _Malfoy _plus qu'un Draco. Et ça lui faisait mal depuis deux longues journées d'être dans une telle expectative : tout cela était-il donc vrai ? Son père était-il tellement orgueilleux de son nom et de son maître au point de tuer sa propre femme et de signer un arrêt de mort sur la tête de son fils ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une gigantesque blague concoctée par son père, sa mère, et accessoirement Voldemort, histoire de mettre un peu de piment dans sa petite vie de serpent persifleur ?  
  
…  
  
Draco ravala un sourire cynique en pensant à cette idée de grande mise en scène par ses parents, pour fêter Noël en famille… _Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas leur genre… S'ils avaient voulu rire un bon coup, c'aurait été à coups d'Endoloris, là, il y a de quoi être sûr que même Potter à genoux devant eux ne les en auraient pas détournés… »_. Mais le plus grand mystère, c'était elle. Cette adolescente au physique aguicheur et au mental de femme et de petite fille.  
_Comment sait-elle ? Non… à part avec la Pensine, crétin… Comment a t-elle pu savoir de loin ce que je n'ai jamais su découvrir devant mes yeux ? Et puis ma réaction tout à l'heure…_  
Quelque part, il pensait avoir eu tort, et avoir eu également raison : elle l'a sorti d'un pétrin pour le remettre dans un autre : comment lui faire autant confiance ?  
_Après tout, Père aussi paraissait attentionné. Tel qu'elle a réagi, elle a peut-être eu peur de se découvrir, peut-être est-ce… un espion envoyé par Père pour me surveiller depuis le début de l'année et voir que je ne changerais pas d'avis pour devenir Mangemort, O_O…_  
  
Cette vision aussi paranoïaque que fantaisiste ramena vite Draco à la réalité : elle savait, mais ne dirait rien. Un peu comme Dumbledore avec Potter, en somme… Sauf qu'elle, elle a un petit plus, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui vous pousse à aller la voir, lui parler… Surtout en ce moment. Il ruminait lentement ses réflexions à son  
propos. _Elle n'a pas pleuré… Mais si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait fait… Mais d'un autre côté, si elle voulait vraiment me protéger en me connaissant si bien, elle n'avait pas à jouer sa voyeuse, ni sa fière en me voyant… Mais… Il faut reconnaître…J'y ai été fort, mais elle l'aura cherché, après tout. Alors ? Est-elle vraiment fiable, digne de confiance ? Quel intérêt pour elle de prendre soin de moi ? Et quel intérêt de me mettre sur les nerfs ? Ce n'est pas une Gryffondor pour rien non plus…_  
  
Il gambergeait toujours quand la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant voir une Maugrey apparemment sereine, mais qui ne souriait plus. Elle n'avait l'air ni sombre ni heureuse, simplement neutre. Ses yeux profitaient de la pénombre pour cacher une éventuelle pleurnicherie ou non, aussi Draco ne put vérifier, et rien ne semblait entendre qu'elle ait pu sangloter à quelque autre moment que ce soit, mais elle semblait arborer un air de déception, un air tel qu'il vous culpabilise même si vous ne croyez n'avoir rien fait.  
  
- Un conseil, va prendre tes affaires, on arrive dans quelques minutes, lui annonça t-elle nonchalamment.  
  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, Maugrey, mais merci quand même, rétorqua Draco d'une voix tout aussi impassible. Remerciements aussi confus que ses pensées, mais au moins, il serait tranquille pour sa conscience, tout du moins le croyait-il.  
  
Il retourna lentement, le pas lourd dans le compartiment, constatant ses affaires soigneusement rangées sur la banquette. Son balai accueillait prestement un caleçon, cause de la stupide dispute qu'il venant d'avoir. Il regarda longuement le morceau d'étoffe qui recueillait ses illustres parties en temps normales alors que le train s'arrêtait enfin et que le soleil était déjà descendu au plus bas dans le ciel de décembre et que l'obscurité avait déjà inondé la gare de Pré-au-lard de sa lueur noire. Seuls les lumières tamisées de la petite pièce éclairaient tant bien que mal le jeune garçon. Il jeta le caleçon et se mit soudain à courir vers le couloir. Dans un sprint éperdu, il multipliait ses appuis sur le sol feutré du couloir du Poudlard Express, criant à corps perdu sur un coup de tête :   
  
- **MAUGREY !!**   
  
Lorsqu'il arriva essoufflé à la porte, il sortit vivement la tête et vit…  
  
… la gare. Déserte, sans un chat ni un contrôleur, ou même Hagrid. Il regarda des deux côtés de la voie, sans succès : le quai était vide.  
  
- Tant pis, pourquoi je me borne à la chercher alors qu'à l'heure qu'il est, elle doit sûrement s'amuser avec Potter et ses poteaux pour chiens, radota-il en revenant prendre ses affaires et en sortant du train. Puis, il commanda une calèche qui l'emmènerait vers le château de Poudlard, repensant plutôt à l'accueil que risquent de lui faire ses camarades Serpentard s'ils étaient mis au courant. _Plus un guet-apens qu'un retour triomphal, à en juger les circonstances..._  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**N/A :** Finiiiiii !! L'histoire tourne autour de Draco pour le moment, mais elle va plus avancer avec le temps, et notamment avec le prochain chapitre, au léger détriment de ce couple Draco/Marie dont on ne sait s'il se forme ou se déforme… Le mystère se créé, l'énigme se fait, mais l'amour et l'amitié se trouvent…   
Cherchez bien, j'en ai trouvé un sur deux, et c'est encore mieux qu'au Téléshopping : au moins je n'ai pas eu besoin de le renvoyer pour défaut de fabrication ou révision technique sous 15 jours ;-) …  
  
@+ tout le monde.  
  
_« Ne perdez pas votre vie à la gagner : il y en a tant qui croient la gagner en la perdant. »_  
  
Faculté de Lettres, Amphi 69, Rangée 5 gauche, place 14., cours d'Histoire Moderne.  
  
SeveRogue, maître ès Potions et accessoirement de Philosophie (quand le prof ne me réveillait pas à grands coups de soulèvements de bureau personnel, c'était d'un goût…)  
  
Ah, et un bisou à des personnes qui en méritent :   
  
**Mélusine** (pour la deuxième fois, mais je m'en lasse pas ^^... faudrait ptet que je me calme, d'ailleurs, j'en aurais plus assez sinon)   
**Sioban** (t'auras vu que j'ai fait des efforts pour les bisous ^^ !)  
**Pheneatis** (Je suis pas psy, et je m'en porte bien. Mais tes fics m'interdisent de te voir triste, c'est métaphysique ^^. Et puis effectivement, tu écris très bien.)   
**Alohomora** qui ne me connaît pas forcément, mais à qui je voue une admiration certaine pour ses écritures plus qu'incontournables et qui comblent chacun d'entre les (bons) fanfictionners.  
Et tous mes reviewers (**CMX, Math et top_cerise** pour le moment) qui m'ont laissé un petit mot d'encouragement et que je remercie chaleureusement.  
  
  



	4. Drôle d'arrivée à Poudlard

**  
N/A :** Quoi, **déjà** ?!? Ben oui, je suis inspiré... Et je prends un peu d'avance, vu qu'il ne faut pas oublier que je file un coup de main à Mélusine pour la Conjonction des Astres... et que je vais devoir m'y mettre pour le Chapitre 9.  
En plus de l'attrait de la fic par l'égérie qui me l'a inspirée, j'essaie d'en faire une qui puisse s'adresser à tout le monde en plus de mettre en scène Mélusine (car au cas où certains ne l'auraient pas compris, Mélusine n'est autre que Marie Maugrey sur les communautés de potterphiles - notamment celle d'Hermichocos ^^). Donc, mon but de satisfaire tout le monde, en commençant par **Mélusine** et **moi **(et non, elle ne me torture pas pour la faire apparaître dans des situations qu'on pourrait allègrement qualifier de compromettantes - surtout pour Dray ^^) puis les autres, c'est-à-dire vous, chers lecteurs patients et patentés. Mais vous avez néanmoins toute votre importance : sans vous, que sont mes mots ? Que sont mes émotions ? Du vent électronique sur un écran inerte.  
Mais bon, je compte sur vous pour que ça ne le devienne pas ^^.   
Bonne lecture.  
**  
NB :** Je rappelle que les mots isolés en _italique _marquent une insistance et ques les longues phrases en _italique _ne sont que des pensées.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
L'attente ne se fit pas très longue pour le jeune Malfoy : une diligence sans chevaux se présenta à ses yeux peu après en avoir fait la demande expresse. _Pas question de remonter sur ce balai, j'ai eu assez mal comme ça hier soir_, pensait-il. Non, vraiment, il avait beau avoir toutes les qualités nécessaires pour pulvériser Potter au Quidditch, l'Eclair de Feu ne semblait pas vraiment recommandé pour les longs trajets.  
  
La neige se remettait doucement à tomber alors que la Lune avait déjà fait son apparition au dessus du village de Pré-au-lard. La bourgade couverte d'une mince pellicule de neige légère remuait encore et toujours alors qu'un vent frais d'hiver se leva aussitôt. Et quand quelques pétards n'explosaient pas malencontreusement chez Zonko (_"_Chérie, je te disque j'ai vu deux têtes rousses traîner tout à l'heure dans la cave..." "Mais oui, c'est ça mon amour, remonte vite te coucher et rappelle-moi qu'on doit prendre deux semaines de vacances...), les tintements de pintes qui s'entrechoquaient à une allure stupéfiante témoignaient de l'effervescence qui régnait aux Trois Balais. Visiblement, Madame Rosmerta n'en avait pas fini de travailler, malgré l'heure qui commençait à se faire tardive, et qui vaudrait aux consommateurs expérimentés de xérès une sacrée volée de bois vert quand leur foyer et leur femme les accueilleraient avec un balai qui ne servirait pas à l'usage habituel qu'on en fait dans le monde de la Magie. Ceux-ci s'excuseraient pitoyablement de leur retard, avec un coup dans le nez et criant sans retenue : _Harry Potter,... *hic* Gloire à Toi !! Tu... *hic*... Tu-Sais... *hic* euuuh, l'autre, là... ben il ne te battra jamais !! Vive Harry *hic* Potter..._ avant de lamentablement chuter tête la première dans le lit conjugal en ronflant de manière bien peu dissimulée.  
  
Sur une ambiance magique et légère qui le quitta une fois sorti de Pré-au-lard, Draco commençait à prendre froid : une cape usagée n'était vraiment pas le meilleur vêtement pour se protéger conter les souffles d'Eole qui se multipliaient sur sa peau glacée. Le fiacre allait à vive allure en direction du château de Poudlard qui se dessinait peu à peu sous une ambiance tout à fait hivernale : le lac semblait recouvert d'une épaisse couche de glace alors que le parc du collège était tout empourpré d'un manteau blanc qui lui conférait une allure féérique. Les toits et les façades du gigantesque bâtiments reflétaient la froideur extérieure, enchevêtrés de fenêtres enneigées dont la seule utilité conduirait à les ouvrir pour faire tomber la poudreuse sur le petit curieux qui avait eu la malchance de voiloir sortir sa tête à la fenêtre d'en-dessous, _pour prendre l'air._ Parmi ces fenêtres, Draco distingua nettement celles de la Grande Salle, qui semblait visiblement allumée pour le repas habituel, et sentit revenir cruellement à l'esprit les retrouvailles avec ses camarades de la Maison de Serpentard. Que cela soit Rogue, Crabbe, Goyle, Flint, ou Parkinson, il ne savait déjà pas comment réagir. Lui faudrait-il faire comme si de rien n'était, au risque pur et simple de se voir reprocher d'une manière assez virulente le refus concis face à l'honneur qui lui était offert de rejoindre le maître de son père avant les autres ? Oui lui fallait t-il adopter profil bas, mettant un risque à ce que ses imbéciles de camarades ne se posent des questions sur son compte au cas où leurs propres parents n'auraient pas été mis au courant de sa traîtrise ? Son rêve lui servait de fil conducteur à ses ipressions, et il compterait bien sur son... expérience personnele pour savoir coment réagir, même si son instinct lui disait nettement de faire attention au moindre mot et au moindre geste qu'il pourrait dire ou faire en leur présence. Pour la première fois, il comprit que quoi qu'il se passe, il ne opurrait plus se condure comme avant... mais plutôt le faire croire. _Et les réactions de Potter et de ses gueux serait un bon thermomètre de mon impopularité à leur yeux, donc, de ma popularité à ceux des Serpentard, _se dit-il après mûre reflexion...  
  
Une réflexion qui fut stoppée nettement par une voix éraillée et grave qui lui disait avec un manque évidente de politesse commerciale.  
  
- Z'êtes arrivé, jeune homme. Ca fera 5 Mornilles.  
  
- Quoi ?? Vous vous fichez de moi, en octobre, les sorties du collège au village ne nous coûtent que 3 Mornilles...  
  
- Ben oui, jeune homme, mais je vous signale que les prix changent selon l'heure à laquelle vous empruntez nos services... Bon, vous me les donnez, ces 5 Mornilles, oui ou non ??  
  
- Tenez, les voilà, vos 5 Mornilles... siffla Draco en jetant les pièces argentées dans la main du cocher. De toute manière, ce n'est pas un Malfoy qui va devenir pauvre avec une Mornille de plus ou de moins, contrairement à...  
  
- Vous pouvez répéter ?? reprit l'homme qui semblait exaspéré par une telle impertinence. Votre nom ne m'intéresse pas et ne changera rien aux prix qu'on vous demande. La prochaine fois, essayez de transplaner, comme ça vous ne viendrez pas me réveiller pour vous raccompagner !!  
  
- Ouais ouais, c'est ça... Parlez à un Malfoy sur un autre ton la prochaine f...  
  
-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Au revoir quand même, jeune homme, acheva t-il d'un ton qui se voulait sans réplique.  
  
- Eh bien, au moins, je saurai à quoi m'attendre au collège...  
  
Il emprunta rapidement les quelques marches qui menaient à l'entrée pricipale du château, puis, se faufila à travers les couloirs. L'ambiance semblait assez vide, mais les feux qui éclairaient les corridors successifs réchauffaient un peu l'atmosphère, avec tout ce froid qui régnait dans l'établissement. Mais au détour d'un escalier, il manqua inévitablement de malchance, croisant Miss Teigne qui le fixait de ses yeux flamboyants qui émanaient de sa fourrure rayée noire et grise. Et malheureusement, son propriétaire la suivait de près, de très près...  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici, Malfoy ?? cria Rusard de sa voix rauque et de ses yeux perçants.  
  
- Je viens d'arriver de Pré-au-lard, et si ça ne vous dérange pas, je...  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à Pré-au-lard ? Les élèves n'ont pas le droit de sortir du collège en dehors des autorisations de sortie, Malfoy. Dumbledore sera ravi de l'apprendre... continua le concierge de Poudlard en abordant un faux sourire triomphant et déformé, les bajoues tremblantes d'avidité.  
  
- Pas plus que vous ne serez ravi d'apprendre que je viens d'arriver de chez moi, et qu'il a bien fallu que le Poudlard Expres s'arrête quelque part si ce n'est pas au château. Maintenant laissez-moi passer, j'aimerais bien aller me restaurer _en paix_, si possible.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à rentrer maintenant, sales gamins... 'Pouvez pas attendre la fin des vacances, comme tout le monde ? Allez, dégagez, fichez-moi le camp avant que je ne change d'avis, éructa t-il dans un souffle en prenant Miss Teigne dans ses bras.  
  
Le pas pressant, Draco se dépêcha de sortir du champ de vision du vieil homme aigri, le seul véritable sujet qui offrait un point commun à tous les élèves de Poudlard, quel que soit leur Maison : une grande aversion pour le concierge local. _Heureusement que les Weasley sont là pour le faire tourner en bourrique, histoire de nous foutre de lui de temps en t... O_O, Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi : me voilà à faire l'éloge de ces deux imbéciles de jumeaux... Je suis vraiment pas bien, moi,_ pensa t-il furtivement alors qu'il arrivait devant l'immense porte de la Grande Salle. Il entendait des professeurs converser entre eux, ainsi que quelques rires d'élèves qui ne devaient pas être bien nombreux en ces vacances de Noël. Alors qu'il approcha sa main, il entendit des bruits de pas en bas des escaliers qu'il venait de prendre, ainsi qu'une voix qui était assez grave, mais que Draco reconnut de suite.  
  
- À ton avis, pourquoi Malfoy n'est pas resté à Poudlard pendant les vacances ? À mon avis, et ça va de soi, il doit avoir la trouille...  
  
- La trouille de quoi, Ron ? De Tu-Sais-Qui ou de Harry ? fit une voix perçante.  
  
- Ben... logiquement, des deux. Mais de Harry, surtout, et tu sais aussi bien que moi pourquoi, n'est-ce pas Harry ?  
  
- Râh, Ron, arrête, tu vas me faire rougir, répondit Harry d'un ton exagéré et faussement aigu en bousculant délibérément Ron.  
  
_Non, c'est pas vrai, pas eux..._ pensa le blondinet en allant se cacher là où les trois jeunes Gryffondors ne pourraient sûrement pas le repérer tout en pouvant, à son tour, les surveiller. Il se précipita derrière une colonne, sortant discrètement la tête pour les regarder monter doucement les escaliers qui leur permettraient d'arriver devant la Grande Salle, pour visiblement parler de tout, en général, et de lui, en particulier.  
  
- Plus sérieusement, Harry, ça ne te paraît pas bizarre que contrairement aux quatre dernières années, Malfoy soit rentré chez lui ? Je veux dire...  
  
- Hermione, franchement, je vais être crû, mais que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? Un emm... nnuyeur de première en moins pendant deux semaines, tu ne vas pas cracher dessus, quand même...  
  
- Oh non, fit la jeune étudiante en rougissant légèrement, c'est vrai qu'on est un peu plus tranquilles depuis le début des vacances, ... Moi, surtout, mais... Mais je ne sais pas, ça paraît bizarre... Il approche de sa majorité, Tu-Sais-Qui a retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs, il est possible qu'il puisse tramer quelque chose avec son père pour rentrer en contact avec les Mangemorts un peu plus tôt que prévu...  
  
_Pas bête, Granger. Le problème, c'est que ça ne m'intéressait PAS. Arrêtez donc de croire que ma vie n'a qu'une ambition, c'est d'être un fidèle de ce receptacle à baves de tous genres sur un ourlet de robe rapiécée..._  
  
- Tu crois ça ? Le _fils à papa_ qu'il est est sûrement en train de se servir de tous ses cadeaux comme un gosse pourri-gâté pour s'éclater et nous attendre au tournant dès qu'il sera revenu, oui !! Allez, Hermione, c'est Noël, ne nous flingue pas l'ambiance avec cette tâche de Malfoy, on en a assez de l'avoir sur le dos toute l'année depuis presque cinq ans rétorqua Harry,quelque peu agacé.   
  
_Alors, Potter, on montre qu'on est toujours un pauvre petit orphelin ? Pauvre gosse, c'est vrai que tu souffres... Et que préfères-tu : l'absence définitive ou la trahison inopinée ?? Attends d'être dans ma situation, Potter, et tu pouras te permettre de te plaindre à voix haute..._  
  
- Tu as sans doute raison, acheva Hermione, un peu déçue de ne pas avoir de sujet de réflexion aussi approfondi que l'absence de Malfoy à réfléchir.  
  
- Au fait, coupa Ron alors qu'ils allaient ouvrir la porte, vous avez vu arriver Marie aujourd'hui ? C'est bien aujourd'hui qu'elle est rentrée à Poudlard, non ?  
  
- D'après son hibou de ce matin, normalement, oui, répondit Hermione. On devrait sûrement la retrouver dans la Grande Salle en train de nous attendre. Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?  
  
- Oh, c'est juste pour... euh, juste pour... Comment t'expliquer... Hum, voilà, en fait...  
  
- Tu n'aurais pas flashé sur elle, par le plus grand des hasards, Ron ? murmura Harry à Ron de façon à ce qu'Hermione puisse parfaitement l'entendre, et visiblement, le regard outré et meutrier qu'elle lui lança lui montrait qu'il avait parfaitement raison.  
  
- Moi ? Non non, ce n'est pas elle du tout, c'est... fit Ron en s'interrompant soudainement, se rendant compte de la gaffe qu'il venait de faire alors qu'Hermione virait au cramoisi de colère.  
  
- Ah-ha ! Ron a une petite amie ! le taquinait Harry alors que le rouquin devenait indistinguable de sa chevelure rousse.  
  
- Mais non, imbécile, c'est... Brhrm, vous n'avez pas faim, vous ?? Je suis affamé, fit le grand jeune homme en poussant vigoureusement la porte de la grande Salle et en entrant très vite sous les fous-rires difficilement contenus par Harry et la tête monstrueuse que faisait Hermione.  
  
_Vas-y, moque-toi, Potter, fiche-toi de moi... Tant que tu auras des amis, tu pourras te le permettre. Une fois que j'en aurai, il en sera de même... D'ailleurs, je n'aurai même pas besoin d'eux pour te battre, que ce soit en Duel ou au Quidditch : je te serai toujours supérieur en tout, Potter. Ta cicatrice ne te rend que plus célèbre, mais pas plus fort pour autant, et c'est moi qui te vaincrai... Pas Tu-Sais-Qui, moi seul,_ pensa alors Draco dans un coin reculé de son cerveau.   
  
Il attendit que la petite bande ait refermé la porte pour se poster devant à son tour, puis attendit quelques instants pour se préparer moralement. Il allait faire face aux Serpentard, tous des espions potentiels sommés par leurs parents de vérifier les dires de leur collègue encagoulé Lucius Malfoy... _"Alors c'est vrai ? Tu es beaucoup plus faible et présomptueux que tu n'as voulu nous le faire croire, Malfoy. Tu en paieras le prix fort_", firent deux voix dans son esprit qui ressemblait sacrément à celles de Crabbe et Goyle... _Pas de soucis, ils sont aussi intelligents qu'un Veracrasse enrhumé, ça m'étonnerait... Par contre, qui est resté au collège ? Ca, je l'ignore et ce sera le plus difficile à juger..._ se dit-il alors. De toute manière, il lui valait mieux rester impassible et faire aux yeux des autres comme si de rien n'était pour être sûr de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, et ce n'est pas en restant coincé devant cette porte sans raison apparente qu'il commencerait bien sa nouvelle vie de fuyard des menaces paternelles. Puis, un déclic se fit : malgré la présence des Serpentard, Poudlard était protégé de ce genre d'attaques, et protégeait ainsi tous ses élèves... sans exception. Tout du moins l'éspérait-il, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi certains seraient bien moins lotis que d'autres, ce n'est pas le genre de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Mais que préférait-il vraiment : les attaques physiques de son père et de ses copains encagoulés, ou les attaques morales et sûrement odieuses que lui préparaient ses anciens camarades ? Il préféra ne pas chercher à trouver la réponse : il devra se défendre face aux deux situations, de toute manière. Il reprit son souffle, inspira un grand coup, et ouvrit la porte géante qui abritait les repas du collège Poudlard.  
  
Lorsqu'il eut enfin fini de longuement pousser la grande pièce de chêne qui fermait l'immense pièce, la Grande Salle voyait son intérieur réduit à sa simple expression. Les quatre longues tables habituellement réparties par maison étaient toujours présentes, mais elles étaient beaucoup plus vides que quand il les avaient quittées la semaine précédente. Les élèves cessèrent soudain de bavarder entre eux et tournèrent la tête, avec une expression de surprise perdue entre un soulagement quelconque et une exaspération certaine. Draco porta directement son regard sur la table des Serpentard, mais ne vit personne. _Ouf, une semaine de répit en attendant la rentrée..._ se disait-il.  
Le Directeur mit à profit le silence général qui s'était abattu dans la Grande Salle, pourtant si joyeuse et entraînante dans ces périodes de Noël, pour se lever et s'adresser directement au nouvel arrivant. Mais le jeune homme blond prit la parole en premier, pour se mettre en confiance d'abord, pour êter tranquille plus tard, ensuite.  
  
_Pas intérêt à se louper, Draco : reste-toi même sans provoquer._  
  
- M... Monsieur le Directeur, bonsoir, je... Excusez-moi de vous déranger... au milieu du repas, mais...  
  
- Allons, Monsieur Malfoy, pas de cérémonies, je vous prie. Vous êtes élève ici, à Poudlard. Alors je ne vois pas ce qui me dérangerait de vous voir rentrer à l'improviste, c'est même un plaisir de constater que vous revenez au collège plus tôt par simple motivation personnelle. Asseyez vous donc, et mangez !  
  
- M-Merci, Monsieur le Directeur, bafouilla Draco, visiblement non habitué à de telles paroles dans sa bouche.  
  
Et sur ces entrefaits, il alla s'asseoir à sa table, ravi d'être seul pour réfléchir, mais entouré s'il avait besoin d'aide. Lui-même n'aurait jamais cru en arriver là il y a quelques jours, mais finalement, il n'y a pas de mal à accepter l'idée que quelqu'un puisse vous aider, et il semblait que Dumbledore lui était plus conciliant que voulait bien lui faire croire son père. Il s'attendait pourtant à un regard plus froid et plus impénétrable à son arrivée, mais il apparaissait nettement que l'ambiance festive du contexte et sûrement un peu de jugeotte lui avaient conféré un ton plus ouvert qu'à l'accoutumée quans il s'adressait à lui. Et il n'était aussi froid et distant avec lui que lorsqu'il insultait un Gryffondor, se moquait d'un Poufsouffle ou chahutait contre un Serdaigle en cours.   
  
En allant s'asseoir seul à sa table pour aller manger, il ne remarqua pas le comportement effaré des autres Maisons, et tout particulièrement celle des Gryffondors. Tous étaient abasourdis par le retour impromptu de Malfoy à l'école et par la politesse dont il fit preuve devant un Directeur de Poudlard envers qui il a toujours clamé haut et fort être hostile, comme son père. Evidemment, Harry et ses camarades restaient béats, la bouche presque ouverte, sans dire un mot devant un spectacle que l'on n'aurait jamais cru possible à Poudlard et qui resterait vraisemblablement gravé à tout jamais dans la mémoire de Dumbledore.  
_Un Malfoy qui a un moment de faiblesse assez intense pour d'adresser comme un être humain au Directeur..._ Pas possible, il vient d'une autre galaxie, c'est un clone, c'est... ça ne peut pas être _Malfoy, _ce grand jeune homme blond qui s'est adressé en adulte à Dumbledore, pensait-on généralement au-dessus des assiettes de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle, qui n'étaient pas très nombreuses.  
  
Les élèves de Gryffondor étaient, en somme, tous déboussolés et complètement perdus, prêts à se demander si Fred et George ne les avaient pas fait changer de dimension pour blaguer...  
  
Tous, sauf un. Ou plutôt _une._  
  
Marie Maugrey restait à la table, tout à fait habituelle, mangeant sans rechigne ni remarque l'onctueuse mousse au chocolat qui était servie*****. Elle n'avait accordé qu'un simple regard au nouvel arrivant avant de réaliser son identité. Mais elle ne paraissait pas surprise pour autant, restant stoïque et s'affairant goulûment à finir son dessert dans un silence de mort, comme si l'iréelle saynète qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux lui paraissait comme normale.  
  
- Eh bien, chers élèves, vous n'avez donc déjà plus faim ? coupa soudainement Dumbledore d'un air faussement surpris.  
  
Immédiatement, les élèves clignèrent des yeux et retrouvèrent leurs esprits avant de retourner à leurs assiettes, abandonnant leurs discussions précédentes pour en revenir sur la prouesse morale que vient de faire Malfoy.  
  
Le jeune homme mangeait tant bien que mal, en silence, les yeux absents plongés dans son plat qui se refroidissait à vitesse grand V en se tenant lascivement la tête entre les mains. Non, il n'a pas été lui-même. Au contraire, il n'a _absolument_ pas été le Draco Malfoy qui terrorise les élèves de Poudlard par un simple geste et qui prétend, à qui veut bien l'entendre, que Dumbledore n'est qu'un vieux fou complètement sénile pour accorder de l'importance à ces parvenus de Sang-de-Bourbe. Il n'avait qu'à l'esprit ce regard bienveillant que le Directeur n'avait jamais eu coutume de lui adresser auparavant. Etait-il au courant ? Après tout, il est réputé parmi tous les sorciers comme l'un des plus puissants de ce monde, qui sait s'il n'a pas pu faire la même chose que Maugrey, et même pire ? On ignore tout de lui... Peut-être a-t-il accès à toutes les Pensines du Royaume-Uni ?... Encore une fois, il se laissait aller dans des vagabondages fantaisistes, et pensa alors, avec conviction, que son imagination était bien débordante depuis qu'il n'était plus à la botte de son père le baiseur d'ourlet professionnel. Il ne prit pas le temps de s'offrir un dessert avant qu'il ne se lève de sa table de Maison entièrement déserte sous les yeux blafards des autres élèves qui lui lançaient des regards suspicieux, comme si cette candeur inhabituelle du rejeton Malfoy n'était que pure feinte pour préparer un coup aussi tordu que son esprit.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
À la table des Gryffondor, l'effervescence était à son comble, et Dumbledore lui-même dût intervenir pour essayer de calmer ce qui discutaient trop peu discrètement sur un tel revirement de comportement de la part de Draco. Il avait beau être le point commun de l'aversion qu'il inspirait aux autres Maisons de Poudlard, il n'en était pas moins connu de par sa réputation et d'expériences "personnelles" de certains élèves.  
  
- O_O... Euuuuuuuuh, Harry ? Tu as vu ce que j'ai vu... n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ron abasourdi.  
  
- O_O...  
  
- Harry !!  
  
- O_O... Hmmhein quoi ? Tu disais, Ron ? articula Harry, toujours surpris.  
  
- Mouais... Hermione, t'en penses quoi ? reprit Ron  
  
- O_O...  
  
- Visiblement, on est tous choqués par ça... fit Ron d'un air presque indigné.  
  
- Pas moi, fit soudainement une autre voix féminine. Marie Maugrey était toujours stoïque et avait visiblement dévoré la scène avec des yeux de lynx pour ne pas en perdre une miette.  
  
- Marie ?!? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu vois un Malfoy devenir... gentil, et tu trouves ça normal ??  
  
- Qui te dit qu'il est devenu gentil ? rétorqua t-elle. Tu sais, les masques, ça existe aussi bien pour cacher sa tête que ses émotions. Et il semble qu'il n'en ait pas l'habitude.  
  
- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Hermione, perplexe.   
  
- Je veux dire qu'à mon avis, Draco Malfoy a plus changé que vous n'avez l'air de le penser, dit-elle d'un ton assuré. Le croyait-elle vraiment ? En tout cas, sa voix ne tremblait pas à l'annonce de son point de vue.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? lui demanda alors Harry qui venait tout juste de sortir de sa torpeur.  
  
- Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas, fit-elle avec un sourire discret.  
  
- Allez, vas-y, dis-le...  
  
- C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit.  
  
- Effectivement, je n'y crois pas, répondit sobrement Harry, déçu de ne pas avoir de révélation supplémentaire en ces temps difficiles pour tous. Mais tu es sûre que tu ne nous caches rien ?  
  
- Moâ ? Allons, Harry, voyons, suis-je du genre à vous cacher quoi que ce soit ? s'exclama t-elle d'un faux air offensé.  
  
- Non, mais par les temps qui courent, tu sais peut-être des choses sans te rendre compte de leur importance...  
  
- Si tu parles de Voldemort, je ne sais rien que toi, Ron ou Hermione - qui frémirent encore à l'écoute du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres - ne sachez déjà, si c'est ce que tu sous-entends, dit-elle d'un ton neutre.  
  
- Je ne sous-entends rien, ne t'en fais pas. Mais je me rassure, histoire de voir si Voldemort emploierait d'aussi jeunes et jolies espionnes à son service, parce que là, je me poserais la question à deux fois la prochaine fois qu'il me demande de le rejoindre... répondit-il avec un sourire alors que Marie se mit rapidement les mains sur les joues, aussi bien par fausse coquetterie que par vraie pudeur.  
  
- Harry !! firent Ron et Hermione en même temps d'un ton épouvanté. Ne rigole pas avec ça, s'il te plaît !!  
  
- Je le sais, fit Harry d'un ton rassurant. Mais puisqu'il vaut mieux ne pas en parler, autant en rire. On en aura besoin avec les temps qui courent.  
  
- Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles du sage Harry Potter que je vous propose de filer finir nos devoirs de Divination, annonça Marie d'un ton joyeux.  
  
- Tu as bien raison, répondit sombrement Ron. Au fait, tu as réussi à déchiffrer ton Destin avec la boule de cristal et la carte d'astrologie ?  
  
- Eh ben, tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est... Des ronds pour des planètes, un autre rond plus grand pour l'axe de leurs révolution, et un rond plus plein pour ma boule de cristal...  
  
- Mouais, toi aussi, t'as intérêt à faire vérifier ton Troisème Oeil si tu veux mon avis, fit Ron alors que la petite bande retournanit dans la Salle Commune dans l'allégresse générale qui précède logiquement un devoir bâclé par pure poilade entre amis, bein que l'une d'entre eux fût scandalisée par un tel sacrilège...  
_  
_- Bâcler un devoir..._ Non mais vraiment !_ fit une voix perçante dissimulée derrière des cheveux bruns touffus.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Il venait de quitter sa Salle Commune lugubre. Les escaliers se faisaient lourds sous ses pas après une journée assez chargée en émotions diverses. Sans compter les 24 heures précédentes. Son cerveau émergeait tant bien que mal alors que Draco tentait de se remémorer les 2 derniers jours qui venaient de s'écouler tout en montant les marches de pierre qui menaient à sa chambre. Il poussa lentement la vieille et lourde porte qui grinça horriblement au point d'éclater vos pensées, puis, s'approcha de son lit parfaitement fait au carré. Ici, les elfes de maison faisaient parfaitement leur travail, à Poudlard, sans rechigner, mais surtout sans même qu'on leur adresse une quelconque menace. Draco trouvait cela bien trop magnanime de la part de la Direction du collège de ne pas avoir plus de poigne à ses employés, surtout quand ceux-ci doivent une entière obéissance et une dévotion à toute épreuve envers leurs maîtres. Il se souvint alors d'un petit être décharnu, à la peau pâle, aux grandes oreilles, au nez écrasé et aux yeux globuleux d'un vert brillant, et dont la voix perçante lui retentissait sans arrêt aux oreilles.  
  
Dobby.  
  
Trois années qu'il ne l'a plus envoyé paître, trois années depuis que ce petit morveux de Potter lui a fait rendre sa liberté par son père... _Trop malin pour être déjoué, le Survivant ? Je prouverai le contraire..._ pensa t-il avant de vite se ressasser péniblement les bouleversements qui sont intervenus dans sa vie. Aussi bien en tant que Malfoy, jeune héritier d'une noble famille de sorciers purs aux penchants démoniaques aussi avancés que non dissimulés, qu'en tant que Draco, jeune adolescent aigri par la vie et à l'âme aussi pâle aux yeux du monde que sa peau blanchâtre qui jurait monstrueusement avec le vert criard et l'argent brillant qui régnait en maître dans sa Maison et sa chambre.  
Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à un accueil aussi _chaleureux _dans la Grande Salle_, _lui, le petit dragon éduqué à la froideur et au cynisme qui l'accompagne un peu à chaque jour qui se passe, que ça vienne de lui ou de son entourage. Il a appris à détester comme on lui a appris à être détesté, ce qui avait semblé être le cas durant les quatre dernières années au collège Poudlard. Mais comment détesté et être détester si plus personne n'est dans votre périhpérie directe ? Les autres Maisons n'expriment pas de la colère, ni de la haine, mais de l'aversion pour sa personne. C'est _Malfoy _qu'ils détestent, après tout, peut-être pas _lui. _Mais pas question de se dévoiler ni de sombrer dans le sentimentalisme naïf : rien ne changera ça.   
Peu à peu, il ôtait de son dos la pression d'une cape mouillée et humide que la chaleur environnante de la Grande Salle n'a pu faire assez sécher. Il enleva progressivement son pantalon, puis son tricot, avant de s'enfoncer dans son lit moelleux et à la couverture douce et accueillante. Là, il se remit à nu, ravivant le souvenir d'une matinée qui ne se serait pas révélée si désagréable en ne tenant compte que de la vue d'une splendide jeune femme qui semblait éprouver de l'affection pour lui, plus que de l'avidité habituelle qui suintait des comportements fanatiques de Pansy Parkinson - un Animagus raté et qui devait originellement ressembler à un bouledogue, rigolait-il en silence - et de ses suivantes. Ses poils dorés se mirent à frémir le long de son corps enchanteur et victime de son succès le matin même, ses mains le caressaient lentement, profitant avec délectation de la chaleur qui s'était doucement insinué au sein de ses draps et symbolisant le soin qu'il entretenait durement pour son corps. Pas pour elles, ni pour d'autres. Pour lui, et lui seul. Ou quelqu'un d'autre, _seulement_ quelqu'un d'autre. Mais _qui _?   
L'effet hormonal s'estompa trop vite à son goût, mais il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur, sa tête était trop remplie pour ne penser qu'à ça. Un bon dérivatif, certes, mais il arrive un moment où tout seul, ça ressemble plus à un désespoir qu'autre chose. Il ignorait encore si elle avait quitté ses pensées, ou si elles les espionnait encore, par simple esprit de curiosité ou de cupidité... Difficile de porter le poids d'une double menace de mort et d'adolescence sur le dos, enter son père et... elle. Sans compter ses congénères à partir de la rentrée, dont il ignorait toujours s'ils _savaient._  
  
Être un objet de culte pour ce qu'il voulait bien être et non pas ce qu'il était lui rappela alors sa condition. La suivrait-il toute sa vie, tout du moins toute ta scolarité ?  
  
...  
  
Il se tourna sur le côté, les prunelles grises grandes ouvertes soudainement dilatées par le rai de lune qui traversa son visage.   
  
Lentement, impassible, une larme coula.  
  
...  
  
On ne choisit pas sa famille, mais on choisit ses amis.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
_**N/A 2 :**_ Transmission terminée. Over pour l'instant, ce quatrième opus de mon aventure prend fin ici même. Mais la grande saga Draco Malfoy n'est pas encore éteinte, je bricole mon chapitre 5 dans ma têtête en attendant de le coucher sur mon écran. Et puis j'ai une petite semaine de vacances rendue plus simple à vivre avec des notes de partiels dont moi-même n'en reviens pas et des difficultés à subir prochainement vu que pour 15 jours, des étrangers de ma famille s'incrustent chez moi. En clair, pas d'intimité possible par ici, y compris mes fanfics. Boarf, je me débrouillerai bien.   
Et puis je vous donne RDV sur "la Conjonction des Astres" dont Mélusine a publié aujourd'hui même le chapitre 8, pour votre plus grand plaisir.  
  
* : Crois-moi, Mélusine : si ta mousse au chocolat est à la hauteur de sa réputation, tu risques de trimer dans ma cuisine comme un elfe de maison quand tu viendras ^^ !!  
  
À présent, les réponses à mes reviewers qui me prouvent chaque jour que la qualité est préférable à la quantité.  
  
**Tania Potter :** Oh crois-moi, il n'a pas demandé à se foutre dans une merde pareille !! Il aurait préféré y jeter Potter, histoire de voir ce que ça lui ferait, à part les pieds.  
Quant aux réponses à tes questions, elles sont trop... significatives. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, pas question que Draco devienne l'ami de Potter du jour au lendemain sans raison. Ou même devienne son ami tout court.   
Trop jaloux pour ça : son ego n'y survivrait pas.  
Sinon, merci pour ta review, elles sont rares chez moi alors je les savoure ^^ !  
  
**Pheneatis :** O_O...  
  
Houlà, maintenant, c'est moi qui reste bouche bée. Je t'assure, c'est pas par fausse modestie, mais c'est trop... #°_°#... J'apprécie vraiment, et je n'ai pas les mots pour exprimer mes remerciements.  
  
Tu sais, je te mentirais si je te disais que cette vision de Draco m'est entièremenet dûe. Aujourd'hui, elle est intuitive, mais ce n'était pas ce que je pensais au départ. Comme tout néophyte d'HP, Malfoy n'était pour moi qu'un morveux sans scrupules qui se croyait au-dessus de tout et qui se mettait sans vergogne son entourage à dos, sans remords ni regrets. Mais une vision bienveillante de Mélusine (après tout, cette fic se rapporte directement à elle !) m'a ouvert un peu plus les yeux. Au-delà de la coquetterie et du rêve masculin que Draco lui inspire, on sent que son nom passe avant lui, que ça soit à ses yeux comme aux yeux des autres. Comme toute médaille a son revers, j'ai inversé non pas les rôles mais les différentes perceptions des choses sans trop brusquer.  
  
Les émotions dans mes histoires, ce sont aussi _mes _émotions. Quelque part, c'est un peu le fil conducteur de mes fictions comme c'est la base de toute lecture : s'imprégner de ce qu'on lit offre de meilleures perspectives et un sentiment nouveau de se sentir concerné par l'imaginaire quand la réalité nous rattrape trop souvent sans ménagement. J'ai toujours marché comme ça et ça ne changera pas de sitôt. Il te suffirait de lire mes autres fics pour voir ce dont je suis capable quand je suis dpérimé ou énervé. Est-ce vraiment une preuve pour être un bon auteur que d'avoir un paquet de reviews ? Pas forcément, même si quelque part, ça fait un peu mal de ne rien voir. Mais on se dit que certains l'ont lu sans laisser de doléances pour y être passé, et après ça va mieux. À partir de là, je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de reviews, mais toutes avaient une signification particulière par rapport à ce que j'avais soulevé comme émotions chez ces lecteurs. Et jusqu'à présent, tu m'as envoyé une des plus pénétrantes et des meilleures reviews que j'ai pu recevoir depuis 4 mois.  
  
Te mettre en fin de motes n'était pas exagéré, loin de là. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'être parfait ni de m'assurer un confort de popularité sur FF.net parce que j'écris pour moi avant d'écrire pour les autres. Par rapport à toi ça me paraissait tout à fait normal, et si je cite souvent quelques auteurs, ce n'est jamais à la légère. D'autant plus que tu semblais effectivement dans une mauvaise passe, alors ça ne relève pas autant de la générosité ni de la bonté. Tout simplement du coeur. Je fais exactement pareil avec Mélusine, alors ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je prends ça comme un compliment.  
  
Comme je te l'ai dit plus haut, je marche à l'imprégnation : quand je lis une histoire qui me plais, je me fonds dedans, je la rêve et la vis. À partir de là, j'ai vite appris à déceler dans les histoires des autres les émotions qui en ressortaient. Au-delà d'une petite note que tu as publiée dans un moment de faiblesse, ça commençait à se voir et à se sentir néanmoins. Le marasme moral fait peur à bien des gens, alors ils font semblant d'être heureux, puis, ils font semblant d'exister.  
Mais la déprime s'inscrit dans la lignée des choses qu'on ne combat pas mais qu'on surmonte. Sinon, les ventes d'anti-dépresseurs seraient en chute libre ^^.  
Quand notre âme pique du nez, on n'y peut rien. Chaque être humain à son propre Détraqueur qui le suit, comme si un lien magique indestructible l'assurait de sa survie à nos dépends. Et tu n'es pas sans savoir que ces mêmes Détraqueurs sont issus de la dépression dont JKR a été victime. La solution, c'est de réaliser que chez les personnes trop sensibles, ce ne sont pas des Détraqueurs mais des épouvantards savamment transformés. Seule la pensée positive y vient à bout, mais elle ne vient pas toute seule, et c'est parfois là le problème. Il faut s'affirmer et affirmer sa conscience comme SEULE et UNIQUE directrice de soi-même : notre petite voix doit nous convaincre de ce que nous sommes, parce que c'est la seule qui échappe aux sensations noires et glacées qui s'insinuent en nous quand on déprime, et cela sans exception aucune. Pour moi comme pour toi.  
Les moments de détresse, on ne peut que les cacher, mais pas les oublier. Mais les occulter nous permet encore de vivre et de croquer la pleine vie à pleines dents, n'oublie jamais ça.  
  
En tout cas, je suis flatté que tu m'aies classé parmi tes favoris, je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment et je devrais vite en faire de même avec toi parce que j'oublie tout le temps et que dès 19h, ma connexion Internet rame à la vitesse d'une limace asthmatique. Et je te remercie de tous ces compliments, ça me va droit au coeur, mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à une telle considération de ma misérable personne de ta part, c'est vraiment très gentil venant de toi.   
  
Merci pour ta fidélité, ta gentillesse, ta sincérité et ta simplicité.  
  
SeveRogue, maître ès Potions et fanfictions Niveau 1.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
**PS :** Oui, je sais, faire de la pube, c'est vache, je devrais pas...  
  
Mais je vous invite cordialement à visiter ce site : **__**  
  
De quoi que ça parle ? Ca parle d'un nain, d'un elfe, d'un voleur, d'un ranger, d'une magicienne, d'un barbare et d'un troll qui partent à l'aventure du Donjon de Naheulbeuk.  
  
Ou : comment se foutre de la gueule des JDR en 15 épisodes audio à se tordre de rire.  
  
Des bédées, des bonus extra-tracks à en couper le souffle et d'autres bêtises en tout genre vous attendent sur le site de Maître PoC !!  
  
  
_"Ranger : Regardez, un coffre sous cette table !  
Elfe : Génial !  
Voleur : La serrure comporte une étiquette.  
Nain : Ouais ! C'est la même que ma clef !  
Ranger : Super, donne-moi cette clef !  
Nain : Pas la peine d'essayer d'me baiser ! C'est ma clef, alors c'est mon __coffre !  
Voleur : Mais, tu dois partager avec le groupe !  
Nain : Je partage pas avec les Voleurs et les Elfes !  
Ranger : Mais quel caractère de merde !  
Barbare : Donne la clef !  
Nain : Non !  
*SBONK !*  
Barbare : Donne la clef !  
Nain : Non !  
*SBLONK !*  
Barbare : Donne la clef !  
Nain : Tiens, la voilà.  
Voleur : Merci pour ta bienveillante coopération.  
Nain : Connard !_"  
  
Le DOnjon de Naheulbeuk (PenOfChaos) - Episode 5.  
  



	5. Alea jacta est ?

  
**N/A :** Oulàlà, ça a été long…  
  
C'est vrai, j'avoue, j'ai eu pas mal de flemme ces derniers temps. Zonte à moi, pauvre auteur… Mais après tout, ça arrive à tout le monde de bloquer à quelques lignes, même aux meilleurs *se sent soudain pousser un air confiant de supériorité*.   
En tout cas, pas fâché que ça soit fini, entre les examens qui s'approchent et le boulot qui s'accumule… Heureusement que je peux compter sur vos reviews pour m'aider à continuer ce travail si difficile à accomplir sans une dose de vaillants encouragements de votre part.   
Alors, à vot' bon cœur M'ssieurs-Dames…  
  
**Disclaimer :** *bâille* Comme d'hab, rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR, sauf l'idée de départ et les personnages supplémentaires qui se reconnaîtront tous seuls.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
La nuit a été longue pour Draco. Tellement longue et lancinante, entre deux reniflements insurmontables que couvraient maladroitement des petits sanglots discrets. Pour une fois qu'on lui concédait un peu d'intimité, il n'allait pas se priver, se répétait-il pour faire face à ce nouveau statut qu'il s'est conféré en quittant une cellule familiale bien étrange ce jour-là. Il avait eu affaire pendant une bonne partie de l'obscurité aux affres de la solitude et de la peur, à l'émotion exacerbée et à la honte de s'imaginer déchu, comme tout le Malfoy qu'il était à présent. Il ignorait à présent quoi faire, il ne savait plus comment il allait pouvoir réussir à survivre, ce petit garçon à la fausse froideur et à la voix traînante, mais derrière qui se cache un cœur dont personne n'a voulu et dont personne ne veut entendre parler, comme d'un mauvais avorton qu'on se risquerait seulement à étouffer pour ne plus jamais avoir à la voir vivre ou se manifester un peu trop.  
  
C'est la raison alors principale au réveil difficile que dût subir Draco Malfoy, une fois le soleil levé. Et pourtant l'astre du jour avait beau luire de tous ses rayons, il n'a jamais réussi à réchauffer l'atmosphère sordide et glaciale des dortoirs et des couloirs de la Maison Serpentard. Les ombres se faufilaient dans chaque coin et recoin qui s'était formé dans cette chambre et les lits nantis de draps brillants ne reflétaient guère qu'une vive pâleur peu enthousiasmante.  
  
Il retrouva ce frisson si désagréable qu'accompagne généralement le contact des pieds avec le sol gelé et rugueux de cette partie humide du château. Encore une fois, ses petits poils se retrouvèrent tous drus sur ses membres engourdis par le froid ambiant. Un rapide passage devant son miroir personnel lui fit découvrir l'ampleur des dégâts.  
  
Ses yeux étaient rouges. Rouges de pleurs et de sanglots qu'il n'avait su retenir, même par bienséance. Et quelle bienséance : il était tout seul. Comme d'habitude.  
  
Ses cheveux blonds platine, d'ordinaire parfaitement plaqués vers sa nuque, offraient un spectacle navrant, partant de tous côtés sans se soucier de la tête que ferait leur propriétaire à la vue de cheveux en bataille comme…  
  
Non, pas comme _lui, _cria t-il entre ses dents.  
  
Ses yeux gris étaient boursouflés par toute les requêtes dont ils ont dû s'acquitter, entre les larmes et les essuiements de mains tremblantes qui n'avaient cessé de les frotter jusqu'à irriter ses paupières lourdes et brûlées, aussi rouges que si elles avaient été marquées au fer par des doigts fins et frêles sans retenue. Sa bouche, elle, se faisait pâteuse et gênante, il sentait sa langue comme au volume surmultiplié, l'empêchant à chaque spasme de respirer convenablement. Le cou était endolori et malgré les massages multiples de sa nuque, il ne pouvait faire disparaître cette douleur vive et transperçante qui le secouait à chaque mouvement de tête.  
  
Son corps n'avait plus le même attrait que lors de son arrivée. Bien sur, ses muscles étaient encore contractés comme après un violent effort, ses pectoraux fortifiés et d'une allure toujours aussi invincible alors que ses tétons, d'habitudes rosés comme une fleur au doux nom éponyme, s'affairaient sans retenue à provoquer l'attraction terrestre de par leur raideur. Mais cette fois-ci, ces derniers avaient dangereusement pris la couleur du rejet, celle qui en confine presque au dégoût, cette pâleur diaphane qui en ferait presque un fantôme. Un de ces morts-vivants dont la transparence était aussi physique que morale, histoire de changer les bonnes habitudes. Il prenait alors à peine conscience que sa vie ne serait plus vraiment la même. Finis, les airs bravaches et supérieurs qui lui confinaient un air de demi-dieu vivant. Terminées, les remarques acides référant systématiquement à sa condition de sorcier pur et privilégié. À présent, tout cela lui semble futile, presque révolu. Mais cela se verrait rapidement, et ne pas attirer l'attention tel un élève lambda tenait du miracle pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais cessé de vivre la-dessus depuis quatre ans déjà.  
  
En traînant les pieds, il s'habilla avec lenteur et difficulté pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Il jeta un œil torve au réveil qui, de ses aiguilles malfaisantes, indiquaient péniblement 7 : 13. Suffisamment tôt pour être seul et tranquille, suffisamment tard pour ne pas se retrouver devant sa table le bec dans l'eau en patientant le bon vouloir des elfes de maison locaux pour lui servir un de ces succulents petits-déjeuners dont ils ont le secret.  
  
Le chemin lui paraissait plus long qu'à l'accoutumée, les escaliers de pierre semblaient de plus en plus lourds, et les effets de la nuit agitée qu'il venait de passer commençaient à sérieusement se faire ressentir sans demi-mesure sur chacune de ses jambes engourdies. Il se demandait toujours ce qui s'est abattu sur lui de la sorte pour peser aussi lourd sur chaque pas qui s'écoulait derrière lui, la face percluse de fatigue et aux traits tirés.  
  
Le Draco Malfoy habituel n'oserait jamais se montrer ainsi, aussi pitoyable et apitoyant qu'il était. Mais pour lui, il n'était plus à l'ordre du jour de se poser une telle question.  
  
La Grande Salle était magnifique. La neige ne tombait plus, tapissant avec émerveillement le gigantesque parc du château en réfléchissant brillamment les rayons du franc soleil qui s'était offert à la vue de tous les étudiants de Poudlard. L'envie d'aller se jeter dans cette fraîche couche blanche vivifiante et poudreuse était attirante, et même normale pour la période de l'année. Après tout, voilà deux jours seulement qu'il avait quitté la demeure familiale et que l'hiver continuait à s'insinuer peu à peu dans les propositions de jeux éventuels pour faire passer l'après-midi. Ainsi, à travers les immenses vitraux transparents et purs, de grandes plaques de lumière éclairaient sans anicroche les tables de chêne qui luisaient face à l'astre du jour. La pierre, si habituellement sombre et morose des murs de la pièce, reflétait un éclat que nul ne soupçonnait habituellement car rarement le manteau doré d'Hélios s'était autant précipité sur cet endroit propice à l'obscurité la plus mystérieuse. De plus, il faut dire que peu d'élèves ont eu l'occasion d'assister un jour à ce spectacle, quand bien même ceux qui restaient dans le château n'avaient pu regagner leurs douces et chaleureuses pénates durant ce répit que Noël leur offre chaque année.  
  
Draco alla lentement s'asseoir à sa table, relevant douloureusement ses cuisses par dessus le banc, en général réservé aux illustres, aux mignons et aux parfois énormes postérieurs que l'on peut dénoter chez les Serpentard. Là, seul un mignon y prendra maladroitement place.  
  
Personne. Il était tout seul pour petit-déjeuner. Autant s'y faire de suite, pensa t-il sombrement. Le fatalisme s'était emparé de lui comme jamais, comme si on l'avait forcé à devenir un peu plus adulte, sans qu'il ne l'ait demandé, d'ailleurs : N'a t-on jamais le choix ? Cette question-là ne semblait plus se poser non plus et il apparaissait visiblement que la méthode Coué ne lui était pas parvenu jusqu'à ces chastes oreilles qui, un temps passé, auraient refusé tout contact avec le seul mot Moldu et tout ce qui s'y rapporte. Difficile de positiver dans ces conditions, aussi... Il s'y risqua quand même, imaginant déjà un repas réparateur et, au demeurant, succulent, qui se matérialiserait sous ses yeux floués et endormis.  
Presque immédiatement, un plat argenté doté de savoureux pancakes au miel d'acacia accompagnés d'œufs et de lard apparut devant lui, comme par enchantement. Décidément, ces créatures sont d'une telle efficacité avec leurs maîtres, vraiment dévouées à leur entier service et à leur faire plaisir… pensa t-il dans un sourire timide alors que rarement victuaille n'eût été aussi délectable depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard..  
  
-Et je te dis, Hermione : Non ! Pas question d'arborer tes badges… « S.A.L.E » pendant les vacances… Non, ni pendant l'année, ni jamais, d'ailleurs !! fit une voix rauque et grave.  
  
_Les voila.  
  
Décidément, tu portes la poisse jusqu'au bout, mon pauvre Draco. Stupéfixe-toi tout seul, au moins, tu pourras peut-être échapper aux stupides pensées de ces sombres crétins. _  
  
-Ron, s'il te plaît, juste pour aujourd'hui... fit une voix encore plus perçante que d'habitude.   
  
_Ouille. Un supplice pour les oreilles de bon matin._  
  
-Très bien, je vais répéter ma réponse : PAS-QUES-TION. Est-ce assez clair ? rétorqua Ron en priant pour s'être fait comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes.  
  
_Vraiment pas normal. D'ordinaire, des loqueteux pareils devraient faire la grasse matinée pendant des vacances... _  
  
-Et... qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là, lui ? chuchota Harry assez fort , suffisamment en tout cas pour que Draco s'en aperçoive.  
  
-Toujours aussi discret, Harry...fit alors une autre voix, féminine également, qui venait de se poster à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.  
  
_Ah tiens ?! La voilà..._  
  
-Salut... Marie, bafouilla soudainement le jeune homme qui vira au cramoisi le plus charmant.  
  
Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cette petite bande d'emplumés notoires. Difficile de faire autrement, même si elle attirait beaucoup plus son attention. Se pourrait-il que... ?   
  
_Non. Définitivement non. Ce serait non seulement puéril, mais encore plus stupide de penser qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ce monde aussi pourri que je peux... sur cette planète que je pourrais..._  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Malfoy ? Perdu sans tes amis ? cria soudain Ron sous les yeux réprobateurs de ses amis.  
  
-Au moins je ne me donne pas l'impression d'exister, imbécile, rétorqua Draco d'une voix morne du tac au tac. Ron préféra abandonner le combat qu'il avait entrepris de commencer, convaincu à son insu par Harry et Hermione qui le retinrent tant bien que mal de se jeter sur ce fantôme vivant et lui firent entendre raison, ne cherchant même pas à provoquer plus longtemps sa Seigneurie. Ils se rassirent, le moral déjà entamé par la présence de ce ver trop peu luisant à leurs yeux.  
  
-Ron, la prochaine fois que tu insultes Malfoy, aies au moins l'intelligence de le faire correctement, mais surtout plus discrètement, lui reprocha Marie en s'asseyant à ses côtés.  
  
-Je sais, je suis désolé… répondit-il abattu, d'un air comme si l'empêcher de prendre Draco entre quatre yeux le décevait autant que de le priver de sortie à Pré-au-lard. « Mais je n'ai tellement pas souvent l'occasion de lui rabattre son caquet… »  
  
-…que tu n'en profites que dans un de ses rares moments de faiblesse. Décidément, je pensais que les Britanniques respecteraient un peu plus le _fair-play_ qui leur est si cher, continua Marie.  
  
-Et bien évidemment, je ne peux qu'approuver, grommela Ron qui se rassit, brûlant d'en découdre à armes égales avec cette erreur de la nature, avant d'ajouter : « Que la solitude le ronge jusqu'aux os, ça le changera de ses airs supérieurs… »  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
  
  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Et dame Isol(d)ement n'a guère fait les choses à moitié.  
  
Dur d'être seul.  
  
Si on peut appeler ça de la compagnie.  
  
Vaut-il vraiment mieux être seul que mal accompagné ?  
  
Vaut-il mieux être conspué ou ignoré ?  
  
Il n'en pouvait plus. Assez de se poser sans arrêt les mêmes questions depuis deux jours, depuis que son petit monde s'est lamentablement écroulé en même temps que ses prétendues certitudes sur le monde et ses connaissances, sa confiance en lui-même et envers les autres…  
Il jeta ses couverts dans l'assiette métallique et sortit de la Grande Salle, les traits sombres et tirés, l'allure fatiguée, la démarche amère. Il ouvrit la porte dans un grand fracas avant de descendre le long escalier de pierre qui menait au hall principal. Il se dirigea instinctivement vers le premier couloir qu'il trouva, sans chercher à savoir où il pouvait mener. Ca lui était bien égal, partout dans le château, il serait plus en sécurité qu'ailleurs. Comment pourrait-il surmonter tout cela, lui, le grand habitué de la compagnie, aussi bien galante que larbinatoire ?  
  
Il pensait peut-être trop. Avec toutes ces menaces qui se fomentent dans l'obscurité, attendant le moment le plus propice pour se mettre à exécution, on devient vite paranoïaque. Quoiqu'il l'ait été souvent quand il s'agissait de mettre Potter au pilori sans lui demander son avis ni même savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment. Difficile de savoir sur qui compter à présent, surtout Maugrey… Vraiment bizarre, cette fille. Pas repoussante -loin de là- mais… bizarre.   
C'est qui doit faire son charme, sans doute. Il a toujours eu un don pour s'attirer des femelles un peu en-dehors de la norme dite des jeunes filles en fleur. Si on pouvait admettre que Pansy était une fille, ce que ses pustules et son immonde visage ne laissaient absolument pas entendre… Et encore, peut-on comparer ce qui est incomparable ? Ce serait sûrement du plus mauvais effet d'imaginer Maugrey à côté de cet déchet de la nature hum…  
  
-Dracooooooo !!  
  
O_O…  
  
_Non, c'est pas vrai... Non, dites-moi que je…_  
  
Mais sa pensée fut immédiatement rompue par une harpie -au sens mythologique du terme- qui se jeta sur lui en ayant consciencieusement entrepris de l'embrasser goulûment. Heureusement, le blondinet eut le parfait réflexe de faire pivoter son visage pour placer ses joues en avant-poste devant l'attaque frontale et acide qui s'était préparée contre lui.  
  
*SMACK !*  
  
De l'acide chlorhydrique et des pastilles de sodium auraient eu moins d'effet sur sa blanche babine que cette bave putride et puante. Autant dire qu'il était certain d'être dévisagé à vie par cette marque d'affection peu discrète alors que l'origine même de ce baiser offrait une répugnance au point d'en arriver à adopter soi-même des Veracrasses chez soi.  
  
-Mon Draco, tu m'as tellement manqué, lança la jeune femme en serrant Malfoy dans les bras.  
  
-Mouais, je ne peux pas en dire autant de t… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, d'abord ? la questionna t-il en la repoussant sèchement.  
  
-J'aurais cru percevoir un peu plus d'enthousiasme pour mon retour, Dray chéri, lui minauda t-elle avec une voix grave et livide qui n'avait rien de bien sensuel.  
  
-Difficile d'être enthousiaste quand un immondice vous saute dessus et vous force à embrasser sa peau graveleuse et sale entre deux boutons purulents et vivaces, lui rétorqua t-il alors.  
  
-… Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu dois me dire, mon amour, mais c'est sûrement mignon comme tout pour que tu me le dises de vive voix, répondit-elle alors en le cajolant avec joie.   
  
Visiblement, beauté physique et beauté mentale ne font pas bon ménage chez cette… fille. Ils ont dû divorcer, à tous les coups, pour une histoire de garde conjointe, sans doute.  
  
-Très bien, Pansy, je vais te dire tout haut ce que j'essaie de te demander entre deux de tes stupides câlins : qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'impatienta le jeune garçon.   
  
-Eh bien mon père ayant quelques… *hihihi*… affaires avec le tien, il a cru bon de me renvoyer à Poudlard, alors j'ai accepté sans broncher.  
  
-Sans broncher ? fit-il perplexe avant d'obtenir la réponse à sa question, un bracelet doré à l'or fin et serti de pierres précieuses grossières et voyantes ornant son poignet gras et brusque.  
  
-Et… il ne t'a rien dit d'autre ?  
  
-Non, pourquoi ? Il aurait dû ? Ton père a eu des nouvelles de Tu-Sais-Qui pour ton…  
  
-Chhhhhht, fit-il précipitamment en mettant sa main sur sa bouche, avant de vite la retirer, de peur d'en avoir subi d'autres dommages irréversibles. « Ce n'est vraiment ni le moment ni l'endroit de parler de ça, Pansy. Alors si tu ne veux pas gâcher ce qui me reste de vacances, fais-moi un illustre plaisir : sors d'ici avant que je ne te ramène de force à la Salle commune, c'est clair ? »  
  
-Ah ouiiii, mon serpent adoré, ramène moi « de force » s'il te plaît, supplia t-elle langoureusement…  
  
C'en était trop pour Draco. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez d'ennuis comme ça, tiens… Il sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers elle.  
  
-Tu a encore prévu des menottes, petit coquin ? fit-elle d'une fausse voix aigüe.  
  
-Non, j'ai prévu un crapaud, pour changer.  
  
-Un crapaud ? Mais que veux-tu…  
  
*Pouf !*  
  
Le silence apparut alors, tout à fait léger, rompu par des éclats de rire francs et agréables à ouïe, qui redoublèrent d'intensité lorsqu'on entendit soudain…  
  
-Crooâââââ !!!  
  
La serpentesque adolescente avait cédé sa place à un énorme batracien verdâtre, dodu et verruqueux comme ses congénères. Charmant. Un cobaye de plus pour le professeur Rogue, peut-être ?  
  
-Au moins, je suis sûr qu'aucun prince charmant ne viendra t'embrasser pour te libérer de ce subtil sortilège… lui annonça t-il de sa voix traînante en la toisant d'un regard mauvais alors que le crapaud tentait désespérément de s'échapper, bloqué dans un sombre recoin par le jeune sorcier. Il sortit sa baguette magique, reluisante comme au premier jour où son cher père lui avait acheté chez le vieil Ollivander. Elle brillait de mille feux sous la lampe torche qui éclairait tant bien que mal le sombre angle où le batracien croassait de manière irrégulière et rapide. Puis il leva celle-ci au-dessus de la masse verdâtre qui désespérait de pouvoir s'échapper et prononça : « Avada Ke…»  
  
Et il s'arrêta net.  
  
Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude.  
  
Il s'était tant et tant entraîné avec son père à lancer ce rayon à tort et à travers sur le moindre mulot ou une quelconque musaraigne qui passait dans la jardin, il en avait l'impression qu'il saturait, parfois... Mais toujours le même plaisir intense qui l'envahissait et lui faisait frissonner l'échine.   
  
Ce sentiment de supériorité inégalable que seul un vrai Malfoy pouvait exprimer, ne fut-ce que sur de simples rongeurs, mais avec quelle classe et quelle ténacité pouvait-il débarrasser le petit domaine familial de ses pestes poilues, s'imaginant plus tard rayer avec la même aisance la vermine de ce Monde magique... Ces petits Sang-de-Bourbe indignes d'exister, souillant cette race ignoble qu'est celle du sorcier au sang impur... Comment a t-on pu oser copuler avec une aussi piètre espèce que ces misérables Moldus ?? Ces êtres vils, stupides et ignorant qui ont tant souhaité notre mort par le passé et qui pourrissent encore notre tradition séculaire de sorcellerie tels des vers graisseux dans la pomme pure de la Magie…  
  
Les yeux tournaient au rouge, le vaisseau vif et le flux rapide : il en devenait presque invincible. Il l'avait souvent vu l'infliger sans ciller à quelques crétins un peu trop rétifs à la coopération, en compagnie de quelques-uns de ses amis -à visage couvert et sous robe noire, bien entendu-. Il semblait si sûr de lui, si invulnérable. Et dès lors, seulement, _alea jacta est_... le sort en était jeté, aussi Impardonnable fût-il.  
  
Pourquoi ne se sent-il pas aussi indestructible ? Pourquoi n'a t-il plus cette assurance que lui offrait son aîné lorsqu'il exécutait ? Ou plutôt pendant qu'il s'exécutait ? Qu'est-il donc arrivé à ce sentiment d'omnipotence que rien ni personne ne pouvait rompre sans être sujet à des représailles dignes de la plus tenace des rancunes ressenti par l'humain ?  
  
_Humain…_  
  
Lentement, la puissante brindille vit son angle se réduire pour finalement s'abriter à nouveau dans cette petite poche intérieure cousue dans sa robe, si pratique aux grands usagers de sorts en tous genre. Il regarda avec condescendance le crapaud qui, par l'intermédiaire d'un « Croâ ? » tout à fait opportun, traduisait cet état d'esprit trop pensif pour un jeune homme de son état, se fût-il aussi puissant qu'il était. Ou qu'il semblait être.  
  
-Dégage vite avant que je ne change d'avis, déclara t-il d'une voix traînante à l'animal qui s'échappa dans un vacarme assourdissant, rendu par les multiples échos que réverbéraient les pierres des deux couloirs contiguës.   
  
-Eh bien… quelle mansuétude, mon cher. À ta place, je ne me serais pas donné cette peine, fit une voix féminine qui paraissait amusée. La jeune fille se posta, ses prunelles sombres fixées sur la visage tiré de Draco.  
  
-Maugrey… J'aurais dû m'en douter, une fois de plus.  
  
-Mais que croyais-tu, chéri ? Qu'en restant avec mes... amis, je ne resterais plus avec toi ?  
  
-Parfaitement ! siffla t-il alors. Un court silence s'abattit alors sur les deux jeunes étudiants. Dans la fraîche matinée ensoleillée, l'œil de Marie ne brillait que plus fort de malice face au regard décontenancé de Malfoy, comme s'il avait mal répondu à une question enfantine.   
  
-Décidément, Draco, tu m'étonneras toujours, lui dit-elle en s'approchant doucement de lui, le bruit du talon semblant se répercuter dans la moindre parcelle de pierre du château. Elle semblait rayonner, comme si elle savait à l'avance ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. D'ailleurs, qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ? Qu'est-ce que peut bien fomenter une fille qui s'approche d'un garçon en arborant un air absolument ravi ?  
  
Draco se posa la question, mais n'y trouva aucune réponse. Sauf si elle veut bien se soumettre. À quoi, aucune idée, mais juste se soumettre.  
  
Raisonnement stupide et dénué de bon sens, mon pauvre…  
  
Elle s'approcha encore un peu plus de lui dans le couloir et lui fit face, un franc sourire conférant à son visage des allures d'ange démoniaque. Elle sent bon, en tout cas, se dit-il soudainement. Ces mots martelaient son esprit et revenaient sans cesse cogner son cortex, sans discontinuer. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux, aussi. Bizarre de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, tiens.  
  
Là encore, il se sentait différent, mais il semblait recouvrir une certaine assurance. Sa présence lui faisait un bien étrange, comme s'il se sentait se réchauffer de la racine des cheveux jusqu'u bout des ongles de ses orteils. Une sorte de fluide qui n'avait cesse d'aller et venir…  
  
Il pensait tellement qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que ses lèvres en touchaient d'autres. Fines et doucement humides, elles lui offraient un baiser langoureux qu'il n'avait même pas daigné remarqué jusqu'alors. Il en fut vite surpris avant de se laisser guider et de fermer les yeux, entraîné par le doux rythme de la langue féminine qui s'y était inséré insidieusement et - pour sûr- avec préméditation. Ses pupilles se contractèrent sous les paupières closes, il ressentait alors un véritable plaisir, intense et prolongé. Il ne voulait plus que ça s'arrête, il était prêt à tout pour continuer ce contact si délicat et si délicieux...  
  
-Hem hem…   
  
Les quatre yeux se détournèrent vers un son éraillé qui laissait clairement entendre une présence impromptue dans le coin. Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, surprit les deux étudiants en pleine... concentration.  
  
-Pardonnez-moi si je vous dérange, fit une voix de vieillard malicieux.  
  
Une silhouette fine et à la robe claire avait fait son apparition parmi l'éclat de ces lunettes en demi-lune.  
  
-M-Monsieur le Directeur, je…  
  
-Ne dites rien et rejoignez vite votre Salle Commune, Miss Maugrey. J'ai eu une soudaine impression de voir flou et je ne saurai témoigner de ce qu'on aurait pu y voir il y a quelques instants, ajouta t-il la prunelle brillante.  
  
Elle rougissait, c'était évident. Même quand elle partit en catastrophe, il ressentait encore cette chaleur qui émanait d'elle, son doux parfum propice à la rêverie et à la douce évasion, même celle que peut procurer un baiser. Le premier, et heureusement, embrasser Pansy Parkinson aurait vraiment tenu de la folie pure plus que de la gageure de ne pas avoir consommé cette « relation », si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça. Mais elle, elle semblait si vulnérable en cet instant, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle était…  
  
-Monsieur Malfoy ?  
  
Probablement trente bonnes secondes déjà que Draco avait le regard vide et un vague sourire aux lèvres, un air complètement ahuri en fixant droitement le mur situé en face de lui. Il ne cilla même pas lorsqu'un froid zéphyr, si particulier à ces demeures ancestrales britanniques, vint lui fouetter le visage et lui conférer une allure de statue grecque, un air stupide en plus.  
  
-Monsieur Malfoy ???  
  
-… Mmmheu, oui… Oui-oui, Monsieur le Directeur… Qu-qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit-il en tentant désespérément de regagner un semblant de dignité.  
  
-J'ai l'impression que vous étiez sur une autre planète, mon cher Draco, répondit Dumbledore avec un air amusé.  
  
-C'était… c'était un peu ça, en effet…  
  
-Mais, assez parlé de tout ça, je suis venu vous chercher pour vous parler de choses beaucoup plus sérieuses qu'une simple amourette d'adolesc…  
  
-Je ne suis pas amoureux ! rétorqua t-il vite avec colère, ce qui fit éclater de rire le vieil Albus.  
  
-Décidément, vous êtes plus têtu que je ne le pensais. Aussi fier que votre père…  
  
-Ne me parlez pas de mon père !! dit-il soudain, la voix forte et le ton angoissé.  
  
-De toute façon, vous devez bien savoir que ce n'est pas de politesse, d'insolence ou de courtoisie dont je voudrais vous parler. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, reprit-il plus sèchement.  
  
_Le vieux fou a toujours cultivé cet art de passer du coq à l'âne sans prévenir… Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Je lui prierai juste de ne pas me faire passer devant cet idiot de Potter sinon je sens que je vais…_  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Il eut un petit moment de panique en suivant les différents couloirs qui menaient au gigantesque Phénix qui cachait la salle du grand Manitou. Il les revoyait, parfois par intermittence sous une grande teinte verte, il se ressentait souffrir, être blessé dans sa chair, dans son âme… Certes, il était déjà venu voir le bureau de Dumbledore, accompagné de son paternel ou non, mais surtout pour des raisons disciplinaires. Mais son ton ne semblait pas aussi incisif qu'à l'accoutumée. Il sentait que ça devait être sérieux pour en parler avec lui, seul à seul.  
  
-Tout va bien, Monsieur Malfoy ? demanda poliment le Directeur, mais avec une certaine prévenance dans la voix.  
  
-Oui… oui-oui, ça va aller, je vous remercie… répondit-il, le cœur battant.  
  
-Si vous le dites… je n'insiste pas.  
  
-Il vaudrait mieux pour vous, vous risqueriez d'en être surpris…  
  
-Pas autant que vous, cher élève…  
  
_Comment voulez-vous ne pas vous poser de questions quand ce gars-là s'évertue à vous en amener tout un paquet à vous demander ? Incroyablement trépané du cerveau, ce type… Pas méchant, mais stupide._  
  
Le long couloir offrait de magnifiques contrastes avec la lumière matinale qui s'offrait au château. Les torches surveillaient le grand phénix tels deux gardes vigilants à l'œil vif face au visiteur qui souhaiterait découvrir son secret. La luminosité si ambrée de la matinée ensoleillée offrait de longs rais de lumière scintillants et se réverbéraient sans retenue sur le sol froid et noir. Les fenêtres disposées en petites arches permettaient une splendide vue sur les jardins vertement gazonnés du domaine collégial. Ceux-ci, à l'accoutumée envahis par des horde d'élèves se remettant à peine d'un jugement sans retenue en Potions ou d'une métamorphose tenant plus du comique que de la performance, laissaient à la vue des personnes présentes un doux tapis couleur tendre. La chaleur s'insinuait entre les espaces rayonnants et servaient magnifiquement bien le paradoxe avec le froid ambiant de la période hivernale.  
  
Pour une fois, l'oiseau lui paraissait plus grand que d'habitude. Pour une fois, il prenait vraiment de le temps de le regarder, et surtout de l'admirer. Honeydukes, annonça le Directeur à la lourde statue qui pivota lourdement en faisant apparaître un escalier de pierre en colimaçon. Ils firent tous les deux quelques pas avant de se poster sur une marche de différence. Peut-être sans réfléchir, Draco se posta sur une marche inférieure à celle de son accompagnateur qui le remarqua et esquissa un sourire. Il remarqua également que son jeune élève semblait le scruter du regard, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais réellement vu auparavant.  
  
Puis, l'immense porte en chêne se découvrir à ses yeux. Un nouveau flash survint tout à coup, lui faisant une nouvelle fois sursauter son cœur, sous le regard bienveillant du Directeur qui lui ouvrit la porte sans cérémonie.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
**N/A 2 :** Bon, j'avoue que pas tout n'a été clair, si ce n'est qu'il y a un peu de culcul la praline dans cette histoire. Qu'on se rassure, je ne veux pas changer LE Draco du jour au lendemain. Non pas histoire de le dénaturer, mais je risque d'y perdre pas mal de plumes de mon côté. Seulement, il me paraît évident qu'avec autant de certitudes acquises durant son enfance, il soit normal qu'il se mette à se poser des questions… Beaucoup trop, à mon avis. Mais vu la situation, peut-être que ces moyens justifieront une fin plus tard. En tout cas je l'espère.  
  
En attendant, les réponses à mes quelques reviews.  
  
**_Crys :_** Humph.  
  
Oui, humph. Toujours au chapitre 3, toi ? Eh bé, faut point se presser, dis donc...  
  
Quoique je ne vaux sensiblement pas mieux, ta review date du concert de Zazie, soit au moins un mois entier #-_-#...  
  
Ah mais non, j'ai pas à avoir honte, d'abord. Non mais.  
  
Donc... Déjà, je t'encourage fortement à lire la suite, ma grande. Promis juré, c'est plus intéressant de lire une fic entière. Sisi.  
  
Narcissa/Sirius... Voui parce que dans mon esprit, Sirius est plus à même de fréquenter des filles de manière continue que Rémus ou Peter- *blourgh*-, James étant casé avec Lily quoiqu'il en coûte. Ce couple pourrait exister et de là m'est venu une possible rivalité James/Lucius pour l'"appartenance" d'une quelconque créature féminine.  
  
Une rancune particulière ? Non, pas forcément, disons que ça collait parfaitement à la situation et ça offrait un petit clin d'oeil du point de vue de certains Moldus qui ont beaucoup d'esprit et de bonne humeur comme on en voit rarement de nos jours ^^.  
  
Parfois, oui, je fais réagir mon omniscience dans ce récit. Parce que je me vois surtout raconter cette histoire, et pas seulement l'écrire. De plus, j'insère certaines émotions au milieu d'autres qui n'ont pas forcément grand chose à voir et je ne voulais pas donner l'impression par cet aparté de réduire l'intensité et le dramatique de la situation, tout simplement.  
  
Et oui, cette histoire de xérès, je pouvais pas pass à côté ^^.  
  
Au plaisir, ma chère, d'attendre de tes nouvelles reviews.  
  
_**Tigra-li :**_ Certes, 4 reviews pour dire la même chose... Pas grave, je prends quand même.  
  
Déjà, merci pour les compliments, ça me fait plaisir. Pour Draco ? ? Disons que ça me paraît trop simple d'en faire le méchant-vilan-pas-bô qui en veut machiavéliquement à la terre entière... Après tout, il a ses raisons d'être ainsi, non ? Alors il suffit juste de bien vouloir les "entendre"...  
  
En tout cas, tu remercieras Sioban de ma part pour t'avoir aiguillé par zici.  
  
_**Sio' :**_ Mici à toi de faire de nouvelles adeptes, Miss Sio' !! T'en fais pas, je ne t'oublie pas, je m'achète une carte z'aujourd'hui pour répondre à toutes tes bêtises, comme par mail... ZE preuve : Yamakasi, j'ai bien aimé, surtout à la fin au comissariat : "Ils était 2, m'sieur --- 3 grosses brutes, Commissaire --- 5 énormes et dangereux criminels, j'vous jure" ^______^  
  
Bubusse (odeur de Pétaure), Nonosse (Odeur de dégoût de s'abaisser à ça) et Zuzurre (Odeur de Colgate Brise Touche Fresh Menthol light) t'embrassent aussi bien fort et ont promis de nettoyer la maison... enfin ce qu'il en reste -_°.  
  
Et pis, moi aussi, énormes bisous ma grande, on t'attend tous de retour chez toâ ! ^^  
  
_**Csame :**_ Voui, je sais, j'avoue, c'est scandaleux mon cher. Non, vraiment. Mais après tout, il faut bien que je la continue, tu ne crois pas ? Sinon on m'attendrait un peu au tournant chez certains lecteurs...  
Visiblement, ce texte t'a plu, j'en suis bien content. Surtout que pour Pansy, j'ai pensé à ce que tu me disais ^^  
Et Si Napoléon-Bonaparte n'était pas manchot, il n'en était pas moins profondément débile. En tout cas plus que le Manneken-Piss ^^ (Fi donc, statuer un enfant qui fait ses besoins *choqué*)  
  
Au plaisir de pouvoir te retrouver sur un chat un de ces jours.  
  
**_Sam :_** On se rassure, je te supporte. Pour le moment ^^.  
  
Les hors-dujets, c'est le principe de base de toute review normalement constituée. Après, ça s'appelle des doléances ^^.  
  
Quant aux félicitations, je ne m'en lasse jamais, on se rassure, je ne suis pas fêlé à ce point.  
  
En tout cas, merci d'avoir reviewé ^^.  
  
_**Fafouuuu !! :**_ Quel honte, oublier de te répondre... Que ne vois-je pas là un crime odieux de lèse-majesté après une review aussi splendide que la tienne ?! *shameful*...  
  
Bon, assez apitoyé, je m'exécute.  
  
Quelle review, mes enfants... Décidément, ce sont des petits bijous que tes doléances à l'égard de mes fics et de moi-même ma grande. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire tellement ça m'a bouleversé de lire ça, au même titre que ta toute première... Tu as tellement raison sur ce que tu as dit que je ne sais même pas quoi répondre. À part, peut-être, merci d'être là, ma grande. C'est toujours génialissime de papoter avec toi de hockey, de dictionnaire et d'autres stupidités en tout genre qui nous feraient passer pour des débiles profonds si on mettait ses archives à jour aux yeux de tout le monde ^^.  
  
*Câlins et Bisous* Vraiment heureux que tu sois là ^^.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Hmm... Pardon ? La... La suite ? Ah, là, j'en sais trop rien, je commence à peine à retrouver de l'inspiration, je sais déjà qu'elle se passera dans et en dehors du bureau de Dumbledore… Il me manque quelques entremises pour correction appliquer l'idée qui me trottait en tête depuis le départ. Donc, il devrait rester encore quelques chapitres.  
  
Bon, assez d'élucubrations pour aujourd'hui, et un petit merci à ceux qui passent par ici et qui me lisent, reviewers ou non, car ils me permettent de continuer. Avec lenteur, certes (il ne tient qu'à vous d'accélerer la cadence. Et non, je ne vous fais pas chanter du tout du tout ^^), mais avec motivation.  
  
Bonne lecture à tous.  
  
SeveRogue.  
  
PS : Pour les latinistes qui sont nombreux en proportion à lire ce chapitre, vous me pardonnerez l'erreur de temps sur Alea jacta est, Csame, j'ai complètement oublié de le mettre au passé.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
